Contes d'Arda
by Syrene-T
Summary: Bilbon connaît bien des histoires. Histoires vraies qui ressemblent à des contes, contes qui ressemblent à des histoires vraies... Laissez le conteur vous en conter (Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif Noname).
1. Conte de Noël - Prologue

**Ceci est un conte de Noël, écrit dans le cadre du « Secret Santa » du collectif Noname. De très bonnes fêtes à Alena Aeterna, à qui cette histoire est destinée.**

 **Alena, je me suis efforcée de tirer parti au mieux de ta fiche. Ça commence comme un conte, ça se poursuit avec de l'aventure et du danger et ça finit... ma foi, je ne vais pas révéler comment finit l'histoire mais disons que je me suis efforcée de glisser ici ou là un esprit "noëlisant".**

 **Comme je ne savais pas quels sont les personnages que tu aimes le mieux, j'ai tâché de faire un mix.**

 **Et joyeux Noël encore à tous ceux et toutes celles qui passeront par ici, à commencer par StillMyself, sans qui je me sentirais souvent bien seule sur le site, et Chiara Cadrich.**

 **Plein de bonnes choses !**

 **Pour info : comme toujours, je n'y connais rien en comparaison d'âge humain, nain, elfe, etc. Quand je dis que Legolas a 14 ans, cela signifie qu'il s'agit d'un adolescent. Je suppose que pour un elfe cela signifie qu'il a environ 800 ou 900 ans, ou plus, ou moins... Jamais rien compris à tout ça. Idem, pour les nains. Je donne un équivalent en années humaines, je ne sais pas faire mieux.**

 **000000000000000000**

Un voyageur qui défiant les rigueurs de l'hiver aurait mis le pied en Comté en ce mois de décembre aurait vu un étonnant tableaux s'offrir à ses yeux. La "verte" Comté n'était plus verte du tout. Elle était presque uniformément blanche, tant la neige était tombée drue cette année là. Tout était blanc, les routes, les talus, les toits, les arbres. Toute cette blancheur cependant était trouée de ci de là par des taches de couleur vive, parfaitement rondes : les portes des trous de hobbit. Enfin, au-dessus de tout cela flottaient les panaches de fumée qui sortaient de toutes les cheminées. Assurément, cela constituait un étonnant et pittoresque tableau.

Tableau dont les hobbits eux-mêmes ne profitaient guère : les chutes de neige étaient aussi abondantes que fréquentes, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il neige à nouveau et, emmitouflés jusqu'aux nez dans d'épaisse écharpes, les habitants de la Comté se contentaient chaque matin et parfois une fois ou deux le jour de déblayer la neige devant leur porte ronde, histoire de ne pas finir totalement ensevelis dessous et d'avoir accès au moins à leurs puits. Les enfants, eux, étaient ravis. Ils sortaient jouer, faire de la luge (les talus de manquent pas dans la Comté) et faire des batailles de boules de neige. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'admirer le paysage. Ils étaient à peu près les seuls à sortir ou du moins, à s'attarder à l'extérieur. Ici ou là on voyait bien quelqu'un couper du bois ou aller tirer un seau du puits, mais la plupart des adultes demeuraient au chaud et mettaient à profit ces jours d'hiver pour bricoler paisiblement à l'intérieur, effectuer quelques réparations, façonner de nouveaux meubles ou des jouets pour les enfants.

Le jeune Frodon avait comme les autres petits hobbits été jouer dans la neige cet après-midi là et il était rentré enchanté, les joues rouges comme des pommes, mais trempé et transi. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, de la neige avait fondu dans son cou, dégoulinant ensuite jusque dans son dos et collant sa chemise à sa peau. Le pantalon et la veste ne valaient guère mieux. Même les poils de ses pieds étaient couverts de glaçons.

A présent, tandis que ses vêtements séchaient devant le feu, le jeune garçon se blottissaient dans un fauteuil au chaud tout en observant d'un œil inquiet son oncle Bilbon, debout immobile devant la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand-chose à voir. De la neige et du blanc, du blanc et de la neige, laquelle par ailleurs s'était remise à tomber à gros flocons. Mais Bilbon ne regardait pas le paysage. Ses pensées l'avaient emporté très, très loin de son trou et de la Comté et les souvenirs affluaient. Bilbon était toujours assez nostalgique quand arrivait l'hiver. Car immanquablement il repensait à ceux qu'il avait perdu, justement au début de l'hiver, quelques années plus tôt, à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu. Il revoyait des visages et des endroits demeurés vivaces dans sa mémoire. Et toujours, il se demandait si tout cela avait été inéluctable ou s'il y aurait eu moyen de voir tourner les choses autrement.

Frodon avait deviné depuis longtemps que quand son oncle restait ainsi trop longtemps à ruminer, ce n'était pas des pensées heureuses. Il s'ingéniait alors à l'arracher à ses sombres souvenirs et à lui changer les idées.

\- Oncle Bilbon, vous me racontez une histoire ?

Bilbon parut sortir d'un rêve qu'il faisait tout éveillé, mit quelques secondes à revenir au présent et se tourna en souriant vers l'enfant :

\- Encore ? dit-il gentiment. Tu sais, tu peux aussi _lire_ une histoire, pour changer.

Frodon fit la moue.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de lire, protesta-t-il. Je préfère _vos_ histoires.

Bilbon sourit à nouveau, sans répondre. Il commença par préparer du thé, sans plus paraître se soucier de l'enfant. Mais ce dernier connaissait le rituel et souriait aussi, de toutes ses fossettes, en attendant que son oncle soit prêt.

Sa tasse à la main, le respectable hobbit finit par s'installer dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de son neveu, alluma sa pipe et étendit ses pieds vers la chaleur de la cheminée. Que l'on était bien chez soi, par ce temps surtout ! Il aspira une bouffée de fumée, la savoura et finalement demanda :

\- Tu veux quel genre d'histoire, cette fois ?

Cela aussi faisait partie du rituel et Frodon aurait été déçu s'il n'avait pas été respecté. Du reste, Bilbon en connaissait tellement, des histoires, qu'il fallait bien faire un tri.

\- Une histoire que vous inventez, décida l'enfant après avoir réfléchi.

\- Tu veux que j'invente une histoire ? Tu es bien exigeant !

\- Oui, avec les gens que vous avez connus dans vos aventures.

\- Ah, une histoire vraie, alors ?

\- Non. Une histoire inventée mais avec des vrais gens.

Ce fut au tour de Bilbon de réfléchir. Des personnages réels mais des faits imaginaires, rien que ça. Ah, les enfants sont parfois de vrais tyrans, se dit-il non sans éprouver un élan de tendresse pour le petit hobbit qui attendait patiemment le récit demandé. Oh et puis pourquoi pas ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, derrière laquelle la neige tombait toujours, but une gorgée de thé et commença :

\- Il était une fois…


	2. Conte de Noël - Chapitre 01

\- Il était une fois trois jeunes garçons comme toi, tous les trois très indisciplinés.

\- Des hobbits ?

\- Non. Deux d'entre eux étaient des nains et le troisième était un elfe.

\- Ils étaient amis ?

\- Pas du tout. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et leurs parents ne s'aimaient guère.

\- Comment ils pouvaient ne pas se connaître si leurs parents se connaissaient ?

\- Frodon, les choses ne se passent pas partout comme dans la Comté, où tout le monde se connait. Ces trois garçons étaient des princes. Leurs familles se connaissaient parce qu'il s'agissait de deux royaumes voisins, mais les enfants ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Et vois-tu, tout comme toi ils avaient perdu leurs parents. Ou plutôt, un de leurs parents. Et comme si le destin l'avait fait exprès, les petits nains avaient perdu leur père, le jeune elfe sa mère.

\- Oh !

\- Les nains avaient encore un point en commun avec toi, Frodon. S'ils n'avaient plus de père, ils avaient un oncle qui s'occupait d'eux, car leur maman était sa sœur. Leur oncle était le roi des nains. Le jeune elfe de son côté était le fils du roi des elfes. Un jour d'hiver, alors qu'il faisait très froid, comme aujourd'hui, les deux petits nains avaient été jouer dans la neige, tout comme toi. Leur mère leur avait bien recommandé de ne pas s'éloigner et de rentrer tôt, en tous les cas à l'heure du déjeuner, mais ils étaient très insouciants et pas toujours très obéissants.

\- Comment ils s'appelaient ?

Frodon connaissait déjà la réponse, car il connaissait bien ces personnages dont son oncle lui parlait souvent, mais poser des questions faisait également partie du plaisir de l'histoire.

\- L'aîné se nommait Fili et avait à peu près ton âge. Son petit frère s'appelait Kili. Ce jour-là toutefois ils n'étaient pas seuls, un de leurs amis, nommé Ori, était allé jouer avec eux.

\- Il avait quel âge ?

\- Frodon, fit Bilbon en fronçant un sourcil faussement sévère, si tu m'interromps sans arrêt, je ne pourrais pas te raconter cette histoire jusqu'au bout.

\- Mais, objecta l'enfant, je sais bien que Fili et Kili et le fils du roi des elfes n'étaient pas des enfants !

\- Tu as voulu que j'invente une histoire, oui ou non ? Eh bien ! Dans cette histoire, Legolas a environ quatorze ans. Je ne sais pas quel âge a Ori mais il est juste entre les deux frères. Un peu plus âgé que le cadet mais plus jeune que l'aîné. Comme dans la réalité, en somme.

\- Alors Fili était le plus vieux. C'était lui le chef ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Frodon ? Tu veux aussi savoir la couleur de leurs chaussettes, peut- être ?

Frodon ne répondit que par un sourire angélique.

\- Mon histoire, poursuivit Bilbon en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe, se passe à Erebor. Car dans ce récit, puisque tu veux une histoire inventée, il n'y a jamais eu de dragon. Thror, Thrain, Frérin et le mari de Dis sont morts dans une bataille et Thorin est devenu le roi des nains.

Bilbon sentit son cœur se serrer et se hâta de poursuivre.

\- Les trois jeunes nains avaient joué à se lancer des boules de neige tout en se poursuivant en riant et en criant, si bien qu'ils s'étaient quand même un peu éloignés. Oh, pas très loin. Jusque-là, il n'y avait rien de grave.

Kili courait en tête des deux autres et il ne vit pas la brusque déclivité du sol devant lui. D'abord parce qu'il avait beaucoup neigé et que la neige rendait le sol uniforme, ensuite parce que tout en courant il tournait régulièrement la tête pour voir si les autres le rattrapaient.

Il arriva donc au bord du vide, faillit tomber, eut un mouvement pour se rétablir et puis finalement, changeant d'avis, se laissa volontairement tomber dans la neige épaisse. Il ne se fit aucun mal et au contraire profita de la pente pour se laisser rouler jusqu'en bas. Juste pour le plaisir, tout en riant à gorge déployée.

La pente était douce et guère élevée et quand l'enfant parvint en bas, hilare et transformé en petit nain de neige, il s'assit, triomphant, ravi de son exploit. Ce fut à cet instant que son regard tomba sur quelque chose qui retint aussitôt toute sa juvénile attention.

\- Fili, Ori, venez voir !

Son frère et son cousin se tenaient au sommet de la pente, un peu inquiets de l'avoir vu soudain disparaître, comme aspiré par le sol. Aussitôt rassurés sur son état de santé, ils avisèrent eux aussi ce qui provoquait l'intérêt du cadet et descendirent prudemment le rejoindre.

L'équipage qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était manifestement de facture humaine et, hors temps de neige, n'était rien de plus qu'une solide charrette de bois tirée par deux mules au poil luisant. Comme une charrette n'aurait pas pu se déplacer dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol, son propriétaire avait bloqué les roues avec deux longs madriers et avait fixé dessous deux patins de bois, transformant la charrette en traîneau.

\- Ça doit appartenir à des hommes de Dale, émit Fili.

\- Mais comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait personne ?

\- Il y a des traces de pas. Le conducteur ne doit pas être loin.

\- J'ai envie de monter, fit Kili.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, objecta Fili, assez mollement car il avait bien envie de faire de même. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu veux aller y faire ?

Kili ne répondit pas mais s'approcha d'un pas décidé. Il n'avait que sept ans mais il était plus têtu que les mules qui regardaient les intrus d'un œil paisible.

Se servant de la roue arrière et du madrier qui la bloquait comme d'une échelle, Kili était déjà en train de se hisser à bord. Il n'y avait pourtant là rien d'extravagant : tout l'arrière du traîneau était recouvert d'une bâche grise recouvrant on ne savait quoi.

\- Kili ! On n'a pas le droit !

Kili fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, souleva la bâche et se glissa dessous. Il fut un peu déçu, car en vérité il n'y avait là que des tonneaux bien alignés, cinq de chaque côté, contenant sans doute de la bière ou du vin. Histoire de prolonger quand même le plaisir de l'aventure, l'enfant se faufila à quatre pattes entre les fûts.

Fili et Ori se regardèrent. La tentation était vraiment trop forte et tous deux grimpèrent à leur tour sur l'attelage. Le plus jeune se faufila jusqu'à l'avant et s'installa sur le siège du conducteur.

\- Eh ! Regardez-moi !

Il venait de se saisir du fouet abandonné sur le siège et le brandissait d'un air glorieux. Il avait fière allure, ce petit nain aux joues rougies par le froid, aux yeux brillants, minuscule petit bonhomme à la tête d'un attelage d'homme dix fois trop grand pour sa taille. Malheureusement il n'y eut personne ne put l'admirer car Fili venait de se faufiler lui aussi à l'arrière, sous la bâche, et avait improvisé une sorte de course-poursuite avec son frère, qu'il finit par attraper par la cheville.

\- Viens ici !

Kili ne se débattit pas, il se contenta de pouffer de rire :

\- Lâche-moi. Fili, lâche mon pied. J'ai envie de continuer à jouer.

Ori de son côté continuait à prendre des poses tout en brandissant le fouet du conducteur quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement sous les arbres. Il regarda mieux et sentit aussitôt toute son excitation et sa joie retomber : une grande silhouette (d'autant plus grande pour un enfant nain) approchait sous le couvert. Elle approchait même à grandes enjambées et le jeune garçon, soudain paniqué, escalada le dossier du siège, se laissa glisser à l'arrière et s'introduisit à son tour sous la bâche grise.

\- Fili ! Kili ! Il y a un homme qui arrive.

Cela sonna aussitôt le glas du jeu. Les deux frères cessèrent de rire et de chahuter et se rapprochèrent de leur ami. Il y avait, entre deux tonneaux, un léger interstice. Ils s'y coulèrent tant bien que mal et soulevèrent à peine, oh à peine la bâche pour voir ce qui se passait.

En effet un homme approchait, levant haut les pieds dans l'épaisse couche de neige. De la main droite il tenait un arc, de la gauche le cadavre d'un renard qui se balançait mollement à chacun de ses pas, laissant tomber à chaque balancement quelques gouttes de sang sur la neige. L'homme avait une barbe hirsute et un air farouche qui effraya les enfants, lesquels n'avaient pratiquement jamais approché un humain jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Fili... commença Kili, pas très rassuré.

\- Chut ! Il arrive.

Effrayés, les trois garçons se tapirent sur le sol de la charrette, entièrement dissimulés aux regards par la bâche déposée sur le chargement.

Le conducteur, qui avait arrêté son attelage en apercevant le renard glisser entre les arbres, souleva à peine la banne derrière le siège pour déposer sa proie et son arc. Il ne vit pas les jeunes nains blottis entre les tonneaux. Il reprit sa place, desserra son frein et fit claquer son fouet. Les mules se mirent en marche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? gémit Ori.

\- Chut ! Il retourne sûrement à Dale. On essaiera de se sauver quand il s'arrêtera.

Aucun des enfants n'avait pris garde au fait que le traîneau tournait le dos à la ville de Dale. L'homme en venait, sans aucun doute. En revanche il ne paraissait pas devoir y retourner tout de suite. Fili, Kili et Ori ne le savaient pas. N'osant ni parler ni bouger, ils demeurèrent immobiles dans leur cachette. Tous trois se demandaient s'ils parviendraient à s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer lorsque l'attelage s'arrêterait à nouveau. Ce serait en ville, il y aurait du monde. Bien sûr, dans le pire des cas, si on les attrapait on ne leur ferait pas de mal... du moins ils ne le croyaient pas. Ils seraient certainement grondés. Tous trois étaient encore assez jeunes pour craindre ce genre de choses. Fili estimait qu'au pire des cas, on leur tirerait sévèrement les oreilles. Aïe ! Et bien sûr il leur faudrait rentrer à Erebor à pieds. Cela les mettrait en retard et leur mère à son tour les gronderait. Mais que faire d'autre ? L'homme, avec sa carrure, son renard mort et sa mine revêche avait fortement impressionné les trois enfants, ils n'osaient pas remuer. Il était encore possible qu'ils parviennent à s'enfuir quand le traîneau arriverait à destination.

Le temps passa. Un peu trop de temps. Même en tenant compte de la neige qui ralentissait l'allure des mules ils auraient quand même dû atteindre la ville, qui était quand même très proche d'Erebor. Fili se décida à se redresser doucement et à soulever à nouveau légèrement la bâche pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il eut aussitôt un coup au cœur : le traîneau avait laissé Dale et la Montagne Solitaire derrière lui et longeait à présent le grand lac, dont les bords étaient gelés.

Catastrophé, le jeune garçon se rassit au fond de la charrette/traîneau et souffla à ses amis :

\- Il va pas à Dale. On est près du lac. Je sais pas où il va.

\- Le lac ?! couina Kili.

\- Le lac ! répéta Ori en ouvrant de grands yeux terrifiés.

\- Chuuttt ! Ne faites pas tant de bruit !

\- Mais Fili...

\- Tais-toi, je te dis !

Pourtant, Fili partageait la peur des autres : le grand lac était passablement éloigné d'Erebor. Pour retourner chez eux il allait leur falloir beaucoup de temps. Donc ils seraient très en retard et cette fois, ils seraient certainement punis. S'ils avaient dû revenir depuis Dale, encore, ils auraient eu du retard mais ils auraient pu prétexter n'avoir pas vu le temps passer. Leurs parents auraient grogné et l'affaire se serait arrêtée là. Il en allait tout autrement à présent. Ce n'était pas cependant cet aspect du problème qui les effrayait le plus. Non, c'était plutôt la perspective de l'inconnu. Ils n'étaient encore jamais venus si loin et ignoraient où s'arrêterait la course du traîneau. Rien que la perspective de la distance à parcourir les effrayait. Surtout, ils se trouvaient à présent au milieu de nulle part avec un être humain qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. Que se passerait-il s'il les découvrait à présent ? Dans les rues de Dale, ç'aurait été différent. Il y aurait eu du monde. Et des nains, qui étaient nombreux à se rendre en ville chaque jour pour y traiter leurs affaires. Ici, il en allait tout autrement. Les trois apprentis aventuriers se sentaient pris au piège, autant dire livrés à eux-mêmes.

La crainte au ventre, ils continuèrent à se blottir entre les tonneaux en espérant de toutes leurs forces voir cette course dans l'inconnu s'arrêter. Même s'ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils feraient alors. Ils pouvaient se rendre compte, même dans leur cachette, que le traîneau continuait à filer en ligne droite. Autrement dit, il s'éloignait toujours d'Erebor. La situation devenait grave. Jusqu'où l'homme allait-il les emmener ? Que ferait-il d'eux s'il les découvrait ?

Cela parut durer encore des heures, la peur des enfants augmentant à mesure. Finalement, Kili n'y tint plus et à son tour souleva la bâche pour se rendre compte.

\- Fi... Fili... articula-t-il, terrifié à présent. Regarde.

Inquiet, Fili se souleva à son tour et sentit lui aussi son sang se glacer. Le traîneau poursuivait sa course dans une étrange atmosphère ouatinée, entre d'immenses arbres couverts de neige au pied desquels les taillis et les broussailles formaient des remparts blancs. En dépit du manque de feuilles, il faisait plus sombre et une brume glacée estompait les contours. On n'entendait rien d'autre que les sabots des mules s'enfonçant dans la neige et le glissement des patins. Un silence angoissant régnait en ce lieu. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt. Une vraie forêt. Or, de forêt il n'y en avait qu'une seule aux alentours de la Montagne Solitaire : VertBois le Grand, le royaume sylvestre. Que certains appelaient également : "la forêt de Grand-Peur" (1). Que de choses affreuses les trois enfants avaient entendu raconter sur cette forêt !

\- Il faut s'en aller tout de suite ! chuchota Fili, qui avait pâli.

\- S'en aller comment ?

\- Je sais pas mais il faut partir. Personne ne traverserait la forêt en plein hiver. Cet homme doit vouloir aller vendre ses tonneaux aux elfes.

Ori émit un son étrange, à mi chemin entre le sifflement étranglé et le couinement, car l'air venait soudain de se figer dans ses poumons. Kili quant à lui, terrorisé, regarda son frère avec des yeux immenses et sentit ses doigts le picoter et s'engourdir, comme si le sang s'en était retiré. Les elfes ! Ils avaient tous trois été mis en garde contre eux durant toute leur jeune vie. On leur avait toujours grandement recommandé de se méfier de ces "Oreilles Pointues" et de fuir comme la peste tout contact avec eux. Les elfes étaient perfides et rusés. Dans les temps passés, d'horribles guerres les avaient opposés aux nains. Une rancoeur farouche animait les deux peuples depuis lors. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui encore il existait certains liens politiques et commerciaux entre Erebor et VertBois. Les garçons savaient que parfois, des délégations elfes et naines se rencontraient pour négocier. Cela ne remettait malheureusement pas en cause tout ce qu'on leur avait raconté. L'espace de quelques secondes, d'affreuses images envahirent le cerveau des trois jeunes nains lorsqu'ils imaginèrent les elfes mettant la main sur eux. Dans les histoires qu'ils entendaient, le peuple sylvestre avait toujours le mauvais rôle. Pas autant que les orcs ou les gobelins, bien sûr -tous les peuples libres s'allient spontanément contre les créatures de Morgoth- mais suffisamment tout de même pour inspirer crainte et méfiance à trois jeunes garçons.

\- Suivez-moi, murmura Fili d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance.

Il fallait fuir, de cela du moins il était sûr. De n'importe quelle façon. S'échapper de ce traquenard et sortir de la forêt. Tout le reste devenait secondaire.

Il se glissa à quatre pattes jusqu'à la ridelle arrière du traîneau et, résolument, souleva la bâche pour se redresser, l'enjamber et sauter à terre. Avec la neige, le véhicule n'avançait pas très vite. Fili dut quand même poser ses mains à terre pour rétablir son équilibre puis se retourna pour faire signe à ses compagnons de le rejoindre. Tout valait mieux qu'aller chez les elfes ! Fili était persuadé que si une chose pareille devait arriver, aucun d'eux ne reverrait jamais ni Erebor ni sa famille.

Kili à son tour, malgré sa peur, se redressa afin d'imiter son frère. Il sursauta quand une voix tonna soudain :

\- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?!

Le mouvement bien sûr avait alerté le conducteur qui venait de se retourner. Il tira sur les rênes et arrêta son attelage, l'oeil farouche et plein d'éclairs.

\- Vite, Ori !

Kili sauta, tomba, se releva.

\- Venez ! cria Fili. Vite !

\- Revenez ici ! cria l'homme en sautant à terre. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur mon traîneau ?

Ori profita de l'arrêt pour sauter à son tour et les trois garçons s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, piétinant dans la neige haute, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, échapper à cet homme qui paraissait nourrir de noirs desseins à leur encontre. D'ailleurs, s'il faisait commerce avec les elfes, c'était forcément quelqu'un de peu recommandable, n'est-ce pas ? Qui pouvait savoir s'il ne les livrerait pas intentionnellement aux ennemis héréditaires de leur peuple ? Les enfants se faufilèrent sous les taillis qui bordaient la route, le coeur battant avec force dans leurs poitrines, arrachant à chaque pas leurs bras et leurs jambes à l'entrelacs des branches, s'efforçant de courir.

Comme pour leur donner raison, le charretier les poursuivit en les invectivant et en leur promettant une correction s'il leur mettait la main dessus. Il s'arrêta cependant très vite, brandit son fouet en continuant à crier dans la direction approximative qu'il leur avait vu prendre, finalement se gratta la tête, parut hésiter et, baissant d'un ton :

\- Revenez ici, je vous dis ! Vous m'entendez ? Faut pas aller par là. C'est dangereux.

Il était un peu ennuyé. Certes, il n'était pas content d'avoir découvert soudain qu'il transportait des passagers clandestins à son insu, pas plus d'ailleurs qu'il n'appréciait de devoir fournir cette longue course dans le froid, depuis Dale jusqu'au palais du roi Thranduil. Ah, sans aucun doute, c'était plus facile à la belle saison, quand on pouvait passer par la rivière pour atteindre la cité des elfes. En hiver, c'était une autre histoire.

Avant de remonter sur son siège, l'homme s'assura que sa cargaison était intacte. N'empêche, tout en procédant à ces vérifications il lançait de fréquents regards vers les buissons dans lesquels les enfants avaient disparu.

\- Sales gosses ! jura le charretier, contrarié.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de les savoir livrés à eux-mêmes dans cette forêt. Des nains, il s'en était bien rendu compte, mais des gamins. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus faire là, je vous le demande ? Enfin, malgré tout l'homme était embarrassé. S'il avait pu mettre la main sur les trois fugitifs il leur aurait dit sa façon de penser, sans aucun doute, mais enfin... Il les aurait ramené avec lui à Dale après avoir livré sa marchandise aux elfes. Par contre, aller les chercher sous le couvert, les Valars savaient où, il préférait ne pas s'y risquer. Tout le monde savait que cette forêt était immense et surtout pleine de sortilèges. Il ne fallait jamais quitter la route. Jamais. Ceux qui le faisaient, eh bien... Ceux-là disparaissaient généralement pour toujours. Ou bien ils réapparaissaient longtemps plus tard, parfois des années après, mais ils étaient alors devenus étranges et se comportaient bizarrement, comme s'ils étaient à la frontière de la folie. Seuls les elfes étaient en mesure de se retrouver sous le couvert.

\- Petits crétins ! jura encore l'homme entre ses dents.

Finalement, après avoir encore hésité en regardant l'endroit où il avait vu disparaître les trois petites silhouettes, l'homme haussa les épaules, remonta sur son siège et fit claquer son fouet pour remettre en route son attelage. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ces gosses étaient montés sur son traîneau et s'étaient cachés à l'arrière, ni s'ils avaient décidé soudain de sauter en marche. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris ? Ils devaient être là depuis un bon moment. Pourquoi avaient-ils soudain décidé de prendre le large ? L'homme était bien un peu ennuyé mais il s'efforça de se rassurer en se disant que les nains, après tout, ne sont pas délicats. Ces mioches se débrouilleraient sans doute. Oui, sans doute. Et puis quoi, il n'était pas responsable d'eux, après tout.

 **000000**

 **(1) Habituellement je n'utilise pas la nouvelle traduction des noms propres. Pour moi c'est VertBois ou la Forêt Noire, au choix. J'ai fait une exception dans cette fic. Le nom de "Grand'Peur" allait bien avec l'histoire.**


	3. Conte de Noël - chapitre 02

Le silence. Le silence était oppressant. Il n'était troublé, leur semblait-il, que par le tambourinement intempestif de leurs cœurs. Tapis dans les fourrés couverts de neige, trois petits nains très effrayés guettaient les bruits et les mouvements éventuels alentours sans rien voir ni entendre. Loin d'être rassurés, ils étaient peu à peu gagnés par une sourde angoisse.

Autour d'eux tout paraissait figé, immobile, solennel. Ils ne voyaient rien d'autre que des troncs noirs s'estompant dans la brume et des ramures dépouillées mais couvertes de neige. Et ce terrible silence.

Fili, aussi impressionné que les autres mais conscient de son rôle d'aîné, se força enfin à parler :

\- Je crois qu'il est parti. Maintenant, il faut rentrer à la maison.

Sa voix manquait de conviction car au fond de lui il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être simple. Pourtant, qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ?

\- Mais Fili, on est très loin, fit Kili à voix basse (l'atmosphère alentours était si oppressante qu'il n'osait pas parler normalement). On va être très en retard.

\- Je sais.

A Erebor on devait déjà les chercher, car ils auraient dû être rentrés depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, pensa Fili, dont le cœur se serra, personne ne viendrait jusqu'ici pour les retrouver. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient là. Il allait falloir qu'ils se débrouillent seuls. Le garçon se dit qu'à pieds dans la neige, ils ne seraient pas rentrés avant la nuit. Précisons : tard dans la nuit. Alors que Dis les attendait pour midi ! Ceci étant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment le choix, pas vrai ?

\- Euh... il faut aller par où ? demanda Ori d'une toute petite voix.

Les trois garçons s'étaient redressés. Ils regardèrent longuement autour d'eux. Des arbres, des branches, de la neige. Voilà tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- On est venu de là, dit Fili en tendant le bras. On va retourner jusqu'à la route et puis on n'aura qu'à repartir en sens inverse.

\- Fili, on va se faire gronder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? grogna l'interpellé avec mauvaise humeur.

Il pensait que Kili était bien optimiste. Bien sûr qu'ils seraient grondés. Mais pas que. Pour le coup, leur mère les punirait sans le moindre doute. Enfin, un problème à la fois. Pour le moment, il fallait déjà rentrer. Il serait temps alors de se soucier du reste.

O0O

\- Avez-vous vu mon fils ?

Dans son palais forestier, le roi Thranduil était de fort mauvaise humeur. Il avait cherché son fils sans résultat, avait demandé à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient de prévenir le prince que son père désirait lui parler sans délais, tout cela inutilement. Legolas paraissait s'être évaporé.

Thranduil avait fini par se rendre personnellement à la salle des gardes, sachant que son garçon y passait parfois du temps à discuter avec les guerriers, bien qu'il soit assez peu probable que depuis tout ce temps personne n'ait pu transmettre au jeune elfe le message de son père. Legolas n'était pas là et à la question du roi les elfes présents secouèrent la tête. Sauf un, dont le tour de garde à l'entrée du palais venait de se terminer.

\- Le prince est sorti, Monseigneur, répondit-il. Il est parti il y a bien une heure de cela.

\- Seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?

\- Le prince Legolas voulait chasser, Monseigneur.

\- Nous avons largement de quoi manger, qu'a-t-il besoin d'aller chasser ? rétorqua Thranduil avec humeur. Je n'aime pas le savoir seul dans la forêt. Il est encore un peu jeune pour ça. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu immédiatement ?

Le garde n'y avait tout simplement pas songé. Certes, Legolas n'était qu'un adolescent. Mais enfin bon, ce n'était plus un bébé non plus. Et le roi n'avait jamais donné aucun ordre visant à empêcher son fils d'aller et venir à sa guise ou à restreindre sa liberté de mouvement d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Très mécontent, Thranduil s'en retourna dans ses appartements sans vouloir montrer son inquiétude. Oui, il était inquiet. Depuis déjà quelques temps des phénomènes étranges avaient commencé à se produire sous le couvert de la forêt, prémices d'un mal insidieux qui était à l'œuvre. Des créatures dangereuses, qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là, avaient plusieurs fois été signalées. Thranduil avait imposé le silence à ceux qui l'en avait averti. Pourtant, bien qu'il répugne à le reconnaître le roi des elfes savait que "sa" forêt n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. Le danger y rôdait, chaque jour plus précis. Un danger qu'il n'appartenait pas à un adolescent de quatorze ans d'affronter seul. Il se reprochait à présent de n'avoir pas mis Legolas en garde. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Parce qu'il le jugeait trop jeune, parce qu'il souhaitait le préserver, parce que lui-même essayait de repousser le moment où il devrait regarder en face une vérité aussi déplaisante ? Ou pour d'autres raisons encore ? Thranduil était bien conscient qu'un fossé avait commencé à se creuser entre son fils et lui-même et que la communication faisait défaut. Au fond de lui, il savait aussi pourquoi. Seulement il se refusait catégoriquement à l'admettre. Il savait ce que Legolas voulait. Aurait voulu. Ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout. Il ne pouvait pas le lui donner. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne... Bon, ce n'était pas le sujet dans l'immédiat. Ce qui importait pour l'heure, c'était que son fils était parti seul dans la forêt, inconscient des dangers auxquels il risquait d'être confronté.

\- Si dans une heure il n'est pas rentré, décida Thranduil, j'irai le chercher.

Il estimait faire ainsi la part des choses. Il ne souhaitait pas donner à Legolas l'impression d'être toujours derrière lui ou lui laisser penser qu'il l'infantilisait à outrance, non. Mais pas au point de le laisser affronter des forces qu'il n'avait pas encore les capacités de combattre.

Que cela plaise ou non à ce petit monsieur !

0O0

En effet le prince Legolas était dans la forêt, se courbant silencieusement sous les branches chargées de neige, son arc à la main et tous ses sens aux aguets. Il avançait silencieusement, avec la légèreté de ceux de sa race, la trace de ses pas se remarquant à peine.

Il cherchait du gibier, bien sûr. N'était-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il était là ? Enfin... Il y avait plusieurs raisons, à vrai dire. Pour être parfaitement exact, Legolas aurait sans doute dû dire que par sa présence dans la forêt il revendiquait son droit à chasser. Plus précisément, il revendiquait son indépendance. Il prouvait son affirmation de soi. Hum... peut-être y avait-il aussi une légère... comment dire ? Une certaine envie de faire comprendre à son père qu'il existait sans lui ? Oui, peut-être. Et la liberté avait, il fallait le reconnaître, un parfum tout simplement grisant.

Ceci étant, Legolas était un adolescent raisonnable. Il ne comptait pas passer des heures à arpenter la forêt. Il prendrait le temps nécessaire pour trouver un gibier honorable et rentrerait au palais. Ainsi, il aurait démontré son individualité et sa valeur, ce qui lui suffisait pour le moment. Legolas n'était pas vraiment en phase de révolte, c'était juste que son père lui tapait sur les nerfs. Thranduil trouvait moyen d'être à la fois très distant, toujours pris par les multiples obligations de la royauté, et un peu trop protecteur au goût de son garçon. Sérieusement, songeait celui-ci, il était pénible.

\- Il ferait mieux, se dit Legolas avec rancœur, d'accepter de répondre à mes questions sur ma mère !

C'était un sujet délicat et toujours sujet à dispute entre le roi des elfes et son fils. Thranduil estimait que ce sujet était tabou. Tout ce qui concernait son épouse lui appartenait, à lui seul. Tout ce qui la concernait était sacré à ses yeux et bien trop précieux pour être partagé. Legolas de son côté défendait farouchement son droit de savoir tout ce qui concernait sa mère, qu'il avait trop peu connue. Les disputes étaient fréquentes et un froid s'était glissé entre le père et le fils.

Mais peu importait à cette heure, décida Legolas. Aujourd'hui il démonterait tant à Thranduil qu'à tous les autres qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Et qu'ils gardent donc leurs secrets !

Dédaigneux, le jeune elfe secoua sa chevelure blonde pour en chasser quelques flocons et poursuivit son chemin.

Quand même, qu'est-ce que la forêt était impressionnante avec sa couche de neige et son étrange silence ouaté ! Legolas éprouvait par instant une pointe d'inquiétude : tous ses repères étaient ensevelis sous la neige, il avait du mal à s'y retrouver. Un instant il se demanda s'il ne risquait pas de se perdre mais, aussitôt, il haussa les épaules : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Un elfe, se perdre en forêt ! Quelle sottise ! Si c'était pour avoir des idées pareilles, alors il aurait mieux fait de rester au palais. Ce que précisément il n'avait pas eu envie de faire. Il n'avait aucune envie non plus de rentrer si tôt. Donc, en avant !

Soudain, le garçon s'immobilisa. Quelque chose avait bougé entre les arbres. Tous ses sens aux aguets, il attendit un instant. Rien. Ah si, juste à la périphérie de son regard. Legolas tourna vivement la tête, discerna… quelque chose, qui aussitôt disparut à nouveau à sa vue. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas parvenu à identifier, ce qui du reste le laissa perplexe. La vue des elfes est proverbiale, un infime coup d'œil leur suffit généralement pour se faire une très bonne idée de ce qu'il y a autour d'eux. Pourtant, en la circonstance le garçon était incapable de dire ce qui avait remué ainsi un peu plus loin. Il encocha une flèche sur son arc et s'avança doucement, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, aussi léger que le vent. Il atteignit bientôt l'endroit où il pensait avoir vu cette « chose » qui se dérobait ainsi à ses sens pourtant affûtés. C'était d'autant plus étonnant que la neige n'avait conservé aucune empreinte, ni de pied ni de patte. Legolas était pourtant certain d'avoir avancé dans la bonne direction et d'être au bon endroit. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire ? L'espace d'un instant, le garçon se demanda si quelqu'un ne s'amusait pas à lui faire une farce. Somme toute, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être aussi discret, sinon un elfe ?

Indécis, l'adolescent continua à avancer doucement, les yeux à l'affût et l'oreille tendue. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en ces lieux, il en avait le sentiment sans parvenir à mettre exactement le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Encore une fois il eut conscience d'un mouvement, un peu plus loin dans la brume. Le garçon se sentit soudain étrangement oppressé. Un sentiment de danger l'envahit. L'épaisse couche de neige immaculée qui recouvrait le sol s'avérait toujours vierge : nulle créature n'y avait laissé trace de son passage.

Soudain, le jeune elfe s'immobilisa. Son cœur accéléra sa cadence tandis que la sensation de malaise augmentait. Tout d'abord, il y avait dans l'air froid une odeur... une odeur de pourriture, ma foi. Pas excessive mais bien réelle. Une charogne ? L'odeur était diffuse et paraissait venir de partout à la fois. Legolas regarda lentement autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit. Mais alors pas du tout. Même les arbres lui semblaient anormaux.

\- Je suis ridicule, pensa le garçon, à vrai dire sans conviction. Un arbre c'est un arbre, non ?

Il s'approcha d'un tronc mais ne put se résoudre à le toucher. Pire, il fut saisi d'une terrible envie de s'éloigner, tout de suite. Alors il se força à regarder mieux. A cause de la neige, il mit un moment à comprendre. Quant il réalisa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il eut un sursaut d'horreur. Evidemment, en hiver les arbres n'ont pas de feuille, cela peut-être l'avait induit tout d'abord en erreur, mais à présent l'affreuse vérité lui sautait aux yeux. Tous les arbres qui l'entouraient étaient morts. On ne pouvait pas tromper longtemps un elfe là-dessus. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux : troncs et branches étaient curieusement noirs. Ils ne paraissaient pourtant pas brûlés, plutôt desséchés et comme déjà putréfiés. A ceci près que Legolas aurait parié sa vie que ce n'était pas là un phénomène naturel.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, le jeune chasseur regarda à nouveau autour de lui, lentement, s'efforçant de percer la brume du regard. Il y avait quelque chose ici, tout près. Il le sentait. Quelque chose de maléfique.

Du coin de l'oeil à nouveau, il perçut un mouvement léger sur sa gauche et tourna la tête. Son cœur fit un tel saut dans sa poitrine que Legolas pensa un instant qu'il allait lui remonter jusque dans la gorge. C'était difficile à voir à cause de la brume qui stagnait sous les arbres, pourtant il le discernait à présent. Comme une vapeur diffuse se mêlant au brouillard et tourbillonnant très lentement. Une vapeur qui n'avait elle non plus rien de naturel. Legolas sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque.

Bien que parfaitement conscient de ce que son arc ne pouvait rien contre cette "vapeur", ou peu importait ce que c'était, Legolas ne pouvait se résoudre à passer son arme à l'épaule. La tenir en main, une flèche toujours encochée, le rassurait un peu. Pourtant, plus il observait le phénomène et plus il sentait la peur monter en lui, lui tenaillant le ventre. Peur de quoi exactement, il n'aurait su le dire. Tout à coup l'adolescent n'eut plus du tout envie de chasser. En vérité il n'avait soudain d'autre souhait que retrouver la sécurité du palais. D'ailleurs il fallait prévenir Thranduil immédiatement. L'avertir. Legolas se sentait comme paralysé. Il fit un effort sur lui-même et commença à reculer lentement, sans lâcher son arc et surtout sans quitter des yeux le lent mouvement qui agitait le brouillard. Pas à pas, toujours à reculons, il continua à battre en retraite. Sans doute n'est-ce jamais une très bonne idée de marcher ainsi à l'aveuglette sans regarder où l'on va. Car le jeune elfe n'avait pas fait cinq pas que de cette manière il se prit le pied dans une racine dissimulée sous la neige. Il perdit l'équilibre, battit inutilement l'air de ses bras, effectua plusieurs pas précipités en arrière et tomba avant de se sentir glisser, dégringoler dans un fossé peu profond caché sous des taillis.

Legolas se redressa sur les coudes, secoua ses cheveux blonds pleins de neige, mécontent et plutôt vexé par l'incident. Vexé de se trouver étalé de la sorte dans les taillis que son poids avait écrasé. Très digne. Très élégant. Tellement elfique.

Le garçon entreprit de se redresser et ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût : dans sa chute il avait fait tomber la neige qui recouvrait les broussailles alentours et il venait de s'apercevoir que celles-ci présentaient le même aspect moribond et malsain que les arbres alentours. A vrai dire c'était même presque pire : comme des doigts morts et crochus tendus vers lui. Legolas s'apprêta à se relever quand il vit…. Alors un cri lui échappa.


	4. Conte de Noël - chapitre 03

La princesse Dis soulevait sa robe à deux mains pour escalader les escaliers menant aux remparts d'Erebor et sa progression évoquait assez un guerrier en train de charger. Dis était très énervée, sinon fâchée. Elle atteignait les dernières marches quand dans sa précipitation elle faillit heurter un grand gaillard, qui s'inclina poliment en la reconnaissant.

\- Bien le bonjour, Dis.

\- Oh, bonjour Dwalin. Dites-moi, par hasard auriez-vous aperçu mes enfants, ce matin ?

\- Non, je regrette.

Il regrettait vraiment. Rien n'aurait pu faire davantage plaisir à Dwalin que pouvoir rendre service à la princesse. Il la laissa passer et, machinalement, la regarda gagner les remparts pour inspecter les alentours, le vent froid, chargé de neige, faisant claquer ses jupes.

Dis eut beau regarder un peu partout, se pencher par-dessus la rambarde de pierre, ses lourdes tresses imprimant un sillon dans le manteau blanc qui s'y était déposé, elle avait beau bénéficier d'un point de vue élevé et étendu, elle ne vit nulle part les silhouettes familières.

\- Ils exagèrent ! fit-elle à mi-voix, se parlant à elle-même. Je leur avais recommandé de ne pas s'éloigner et de revenir à l'heure. Il est midi passé et ils ne sont pas rentrés. Qu'ont-ils encore inventé ?

Exaspérée, la naine s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin en méditant sur la manière dont elle signifierait son mécontentement à ses fils dès qu'elle aurait remis la main sur eux quand elle s'avisa que Dwalin était toujours là.

\- Vous cherchez Fili et Kili ? Voulez-vous que je me renseigne ?

Quelques gardes qui étaient assez proches pour avoir entendu lui jetèrent des regards surpris : il était rare d'entendre Dwalin parler sur un ton aussi aimable. Plus rare encore de l'entendre proposer ses services. Dis savait depuis longtemps que le bras droit de son frère avait un penchant pour elle, bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais ouvert à personne (surtout pas à elle) et bien que Thorin fasse celui qui ne s'aperçoit de rien afin de ménager la susceptibilité de son ami. Elle lui adressa un sourire, bien que son visage demeure préoccupé :

\- Vous seriez très gentil, répondit-elle. Et si vous les trouvez, dites-leur bien de rentrer im-mé-dia-te-ment ! Vous pouvez ajouter que je compte leur tirer les oreilles !

Dwalin acquiesça tout en souriant dans sa barbe. Fili et Kili étaient turbulents et imaginatifs, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Mais après tout ne faut-il pas que jeunesse se passe ?

O0O

\- Oncle Bilbon ?

\- Hum ?

Bilbon avait gardé le silence pendant plusieurs instants. Bien calé au fond de son fauteuil, il souriait dans le vague. Oh évidemment, il n'avait pas connu Fili et Kili enfants. En revanche il avait eu quelques échos de ce qu'avait été leurs jeunes années, certaines anecdotes lui ayant été comptées par les intéressés eux-mêmes. Ils étaient si jeunes… leur enfance après tout n'était pas bien loin derrière eux. Il se demanda s'ils auraient aimé cette aventure inventée de toutes pièces.

Il était plus facile d'imaginer Fili et Kili enfants que Legolas adolescent, se dit-il, mais cela convenait au récit qu'il était en train de tisser pour son neveu.

\- Et la suite, oncle Bilbon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ? Et pourquoi le prince Legolas a crié ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Et les nains ?

\- Ah, après ! fit le hobbit, revenant à la réalité. Il se passe des choses qui font un peu peur. Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

Il avait pris un ton volontairement solennel.

\- Oui ! assura Frodon.

Ses yeux bleus exprimaient l'attente, pleine d'une délicieuse angoisse.

0O0

Ils avaient eu le tort de vouloir repartir au jugé, dans la direction dont ils venaient. Ils auraient dû suivre à l'envers leurs propres traces dans la neige mais ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Un peu plus tôt, dans la panique, ils avaient foncé tête baissée à travers les taillis. Ils commirent l'erreur de vouloir chercher un passage plus facile. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de leur erreur, il était trop tard. Ils avaient voulu faire demi-tour et n'avaient réussi qu'à entrecroiser et piétiner leurs traces jusqu'à rendre la piste illisible. Tout se ressemblait avec cette neige qui recouvrait chaque brindille de son épais manteau. En outre, aucun d'eux n'était jamais entré dans une forêt auparavant. On ne pouvait pas comparer VertBois aux bosquets qui poussaient à proximité d'Erebor. Ils ne savaient pas se repérer. Cela faisait bien une heure maintenant qu'ils marchaient, oppressés par le silence, et ils n'avaient pas retrouvé la route. La route suivie par le traîneau, celle qui aurait pu les ramener à l'orée de la forêt.

Ils avaient bien compris qu'ils ne la retrouveraient plus. Ils étaient perdus et erraient dans cette immense forêt, silencieuse et immobile. On n'entendait absolument rien, que le crissement de la neige sous leurs pieds. Rien ne remuait qu'eux-mêmes et il n'y avait alentours que des arbres, des arbres, encore des arbres. Aucun chemin, pas l'ombre d'un sentier. Ils avançaient au hasard, droit devant eux, se frayant un chemin à travers la broussaille dans l'espoir d'arriver un jour quelque part. Ils commençaient à avoir faim mais surtout, la peur leur nouait les entrailles.

Un peu tard ils se souvenaient des histoires qu'ils avaient entendues. On racontait que dans cette forêt pleine de maléfices, celui qui quittait le chemin ne le retrouvait jamais et se voyait condamné ensuite à errer sous le couvert jusqu'à tomber mort d'inanition. Fili, Kili et Ori conservaient encore un peu d'espoir mais ils avaient la gorge serrée et le cœur battant. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en ces lieux, ils le sentaient tous les trois. La peur s'insinuait en eux, glissant ses tentacules le long de leurs nerfs, et elle était presque étrangère à la situation elle-même. Ils avaient peur de ce qui allait leur arriver s'ils ne pouvaient sortir du couvert, bien entendu, mais il y avait autre chose. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas très bien compte et pourtant c'était là, autour d'eux. Ils ne savaient plus très bien ce qui les effrayait vraiment et pourquoi leur sang pulsait avec tant de forces dans leurs veines mais cela n'empêchait pas leur malaise d'augmenter.

\- La forêt de Grand'Peur, chuchota seulement Kili.

Ils comprenaient à présent pourquoi on lui donnait ce nom. Sa voix parut étouffée par la brume glacée qui stagnait entre les troncs. Les autres ne répondirent pas. Ils continuèrent à marcher, transis et de plus en plus effrayés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ? demanda soudain Ori.

Au même instant, Kili poussa un cri :

\- Regardez !

Les deux autres suivirent son doigt tendu et eurent aussitôt un mouvement de recul. Le cadavre d'un cerf gisait sur la neige. Partiellement dévoré. La neige avait bu son sang et était tachée de rouge. Une neige piétinée tout alentours, si bien tassée qu'aucune empreinte n'y était plus visible. Les garçons sentirent le froid glacé de la peur s'insinuer cette fois jusque dans leurs os.

\- Fili, il y a des bêtes féroces dans cette forêt, murmura Kili, la voix étranglée.

\- Il vaut mieux pas rester là, répondit l'aîné, guère plus assuré que lui. Au cas où la bête qui l'a tué reviendrait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On est perdus, Fili !

\- On va continuer à marcher. On finira bien par sortir de la forêt.

C'était là une affirmation très optimiste, car VertBois était terriblement étendu. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison, balbutia Ori. Je veux pas rester ici.

\- On veut tous rentrer à la maison, répondit Fili d'une voix éteinte.

Il se fichait bien désormais de se faire gronder ! Aucune punition ne serait aussi terrible et angoissante que ce qu'ils vivaient à présent. Oh oui, si seulement ils avaient pu retrouver le chemin d'Erebor ! C'était ce à quoi ils aspiraient tous les trois de toutes leurs forces.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'à moins de deux kilomètres de là un jeune elfe toujours à demi affalé dans la neige ouvrait de grands yeux et balbutiait des « non… non… » terrifiés, le cœur au bord des lèvres et cependant incapable de détourner les yeux des cadavres décharnés qu'il venait de découvrir autour de lui. Des cadavres d'animaux divers, plutôt petits pour la plupart. Des oiseaux, des écureuils… un jeune daim… mais leurs cadavres présentaient le même aspect ratatiné que les arbres ou les buissons. Legolas n'aurait su dire ce qui avait provoqué la mort de ces créatures mais les voir lui donnait la nausée. Il avait déjà vu des animaux morts, il lui arrivait de chasser lui-même, à cette différence près que même si sa vie en avait dépendu il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui avait bien pu tuer ceux qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ces cadavres avaient un aspect anormal que l'adolescent ne s'expliquait pas mais qui le terrifiait.

\- Je dois partir d'ici, murmura-t-il.

Il lui fallut pourtant faire un gros effort pour se redresser. Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait peur, sans savoir exactement de quoi. Il se sentit soudain très mal.

\- Je dois rentrer tout de suite. Je dois avertir mon père. Il se passe des choses anormales dans la forêt.

Thranduil ne le féliciterait pas de s'être ainsi fourvoyé seul au milieu de ces phénomènes étranges, mais tant pis. Il devait absolument être mis au courant. Le plus vite serait le mieux.

Legolas allait remonter la pente peu escarpée du fossé quand il entendit le bruit. Un son guttural qu'il ne put identifier. En levant les yeux, il aperçut dans la brume quelque chose de gigantesque qui remuait. En temps normal le garçon se serait prudemment approché pour essayer de déterminer de quoi il s'agissait mais la frayeur inexplicable qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait découvert cette partie de forêt morte et putréfiée, son malaise devant les animaux morts aux corps curieusement desséchés, tout cela enfla soudainement en lui jusqu'à provo-quer une vague de panique. Legolas perdit brusquement son sang-froid. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup ! Il tourna les talons pour fuir par le côté opposé à celui dont il était tombé. Opposé à ces phénomènes inexplicables et à ce qui se mouvait dans le brouillard, quoi que ce puisse être. Or les broussailles étaient épaisses de ce côté et constituées de tiges épineuses. Legolas n'y prit pas garde. Tenaillé par la peur, il s'y jeta à corps perdu, sans se soucier de s'y déchirer les mains, sans même sentir les quelques coupures qu'il récolta au visage. Fuir ! C'était sa seule pensée. Il força le passage et atteignait le haut du fossé quand son pied dérapa dans la neige. Legolas tomba à nouveau, à plat ventre cette fois. La précipitation aidant il tomba assez rudement et éprouva soudain l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une épée dans le ventre : il était tombé sur une branche morte qui dressait un ergot crochu vers le ciel. Le choc fut violent et coupa le souffle du garçon. A quatre pattes, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration tandis que la douleur irradiait. Il avait reçu le coup juste sous les basses côtes et il se demanda un instant si elles n'étaient pas cassées.

Ce fut courbé en deux qu'il finit de s'extraire du fossé et courbé en deux qu'il s'en éloigna, les bras serrés contre son côté douloureux. Par moment il jetait un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui. Il ne voyait plus rien. La douleur enflait constamment. Finalement, il s'était peut-être cassé quelque chose.

Legolas marcha ainsi pendant dix minutes et finit par apercevoir une sorte de monticule rocheux sur lequel poussaient des pins, isolés au milieu des feuillus. De loin, on aurait dit une tête sur laquelle le vent agitait les branches des pins comme une couronne de plumes. Au pied du monticule s'ouvrait une ouverture noire triangulaire.

Le garçon s'y traîna. Une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Au moins, dans la grotte (en espérant qu'elle ne serve pas de repaire à un animal sauvage), il pourrait s'asseoir un moment sans être trempé par la neige. Neige qui recommençait d'ailleurs à tomber. Sans compter que la bise était glaciale. Souffler un peu, dans un abri même précaire, avant de regagner le palais. Si toutefois il parvenait à rentrer chez lui dans son état.

O0O

Tandis que le ciel gris lâchait à nouveau des flocons serrés, les portes du royaume des forêts s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser sortir une dizaine de cavaliers. Thranduil était à leur tête. L'heure qu'il s'était donnée comme délais était écoulée et il se sentait inexplicablement inquiet. Il aurait pu envoyer quelques elfes dans la forêt pour ramener son fils, bien entendu, mais il préférait s'en charger lui-même. Sa nervosité n'avait fait que croître durant les soixante dernières minutes écoulées et il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre. Il avait le pressentiment du danger.

Il ignorait bien sûr qu'au même moment un groupe de nains quittait Erebor au grand galop. Eux n'avaient pas pris de chevaux mais des béliers, plus agiles, plus rapides sur un terrain enneigé. Thorin chevauchait en tête, suivi de près par Dori et Nori. Lèvres serrées, le roi des nains se demandait ce que ses chenapans de neveux avaient pu encore inventer et surtout, où ils pouvaient se trouver à cette heure.

Comme il l'avait proposé à Dis, Dwalin s'était mis en quête des deux petits princes un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il avait trouvé du monde pour le renseigner : oui, on avait vu les deux enfants jouer avec Ori, ils s'amusaient et chahutaient entre eux. Dwalin n'avait pas eu de mal à retrouver les traces des trois enfants dans la neige et les avaient suivies, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent brusquement à côté de celles qu'avait laissé les patins d'un traîneau. Venu de Dale, sans doute. Mais qui semblait bien s'être ensuite éloigné dans la direction opposée. Des enfants, plus aucun signe à partir de là. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Dwalin n'avait pas perdu son temps à chercher des explications. Il avait prévenu Dis et Thorin, ainsi que Dori et Nori.

Aucun d'eux ne s'expliquait ce que ce traîneau des hommes venait faire dans l'histoire mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'attendre sans rien faire une explication qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Il fallait retrouver les enfants. Et vite, avant que cette maudite neige n'efface les traces. Les nains talonnèrent leurs montures.


	5. Conte de Noël - chapitre 04

Fili, Kili et Ori n'en menaient vraiment pas large. Ils avançaient toujours, jetant autour d'eux des regards inquiets, sans s'écarter les uns des autres. Leur proximité mutuelle les rassurait un peu. Il était bien trop tard pour regretter l'imprudence qui avait consisté à monter sur le traîneau momentanément abandonné. La situation présente était trop préoccupante pour leur permettre de penser à autre chose. Ils ne parlaient pas mais leurs pensées se rejoignaient.

\- Comment allons-nous sortir de cette forêt ? se demandait Fili avec une anxiété grandissante. Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Personne ne pourra nous retrouver. Il faut qu'on trouve la sortie... il le faut.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pu tuer le cerf ? s'interrogeait Kili au même instant. Un loup ? Un ours ? Oncle Thorin dit que les loups n'attaquent pas ceux qui marchent sur deux pieds... normalement. Il dit aussi qu'il faut quand même se méfier. Et puis ce n'était peut-être pas un loup. Il y a sûrement des monstres, dans cette forêt. Sinon on l'appellerait pas "Grand'Peur". Et puis il y a des elfes. Ils sont dangereux aussi.

\- Je voudrais rentrer à la maison ! gémissait mentalement Ori. Oh que je voudrais être à la maison !

Tous trois cachaient leurs mains gelées dans leurs poches tandis que le vent d'hiver hurlait dans les branches des grands arbres. Malgré ce bruit omniprésent, ils l'entendirent tous les trois en même temps et se figèrent, frémissant de peur, en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Vous avez entendu ? chuchota Kili.

\- Oui.

\- C'était quoi ?

Le bruit recommença. Une sorte de cliquètement qui n'évoquait strictement rien pour les trois jeunes nains. Il fut suivi d'un craquement, comme celui d'une branche qui se brise. Les garçons déglutirent, leurs yeux qui s'affolaient tentant de percer tant le rideau de la neige que la demi pénombre du sous-bois, écrasé sous un ciel gris plombé.

\- Fili ! Là, regarde !

Kili avait les meilleurs yeux. Il avait crié sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les deux autres regardèrent dans la direction indiquée et sursautèrent pareillement : quelque chose d'énorme bougeait dans les taillis, faisant remuer les branches. Ils ne parvenaient pas à distinguer ce que c'était mais ils avaient l'impression que « ça » les observait avec malveillance. La chose remua à nouveau, les branches se soulevèrent, ou s'écartèrent, on ne pouvait pas dire avec précision.

\- Courez ! Vite, il faut se sauver d'ici !

Paniqués, la peur leur fouettant le sang, les trois jeunes nains s'élancèrent en courant malgré la haute neige. Ils coururent tant bien que mal pendant quelques minutes, le souffle de plus en plus court, quand...

\- Aaaaah !

Le cri de Kili, moitié douleur moitié terreur arrêta les deux autres si brusquement qu'ils faillirent tomber.

\- Au secours ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Kili ! C'est rien, Kili. Ne bouge pas.

Non, ce n'était rien, rien qu'une branche basse qui s'était inopportunément prise dans la longue chevelure brune du petit nain. Dans sa frayeur, Kili avait cru que quelqu'un venait de le saisir par les cheveux. N'empêche, sa course avait été brutalement et douloureusement interrompue. Fili s'approcha de son frère qui se débattait en vain, tentant de se libérer.

\- Attends. Arrête de bouger. Je vais te l'enlever.

\- Ça fait mal ! Dépêche ! Enlève-moi ça !

\- Mais calme-toi ! Kili, arrête de te débattre, comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? Et puis tu t'emmêles encore plus. Ne bouge pas, je te dis.

\- Fais vite !

\- T'es amusant, toi. Arrête donc de bouger ! Si tu crois que c'est facile.

Fili leva un instant les yeux, chercha Ori du regard et ajouta :

\- Ori, fais le guet. Si cette chose s'approche... regarde bien s'il n'y a rien, d'accord ?

Ori opina sans répondre pendant que Fili, la peur au ventre, se demandait ce qu'il ferait si ce qu'ils venaient de voir -enfin, ils n'avaient pas vu grand-chose en réalité, mais ils savaient que "quelque chose" se trouvait non loin d'eux- bref, si "ça" leur fonçait dessus maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Kili, naturellement. Mais concrètement, il ferait quoi exactement ? Il lui fallut quelques instants pour parvenir à libérer les cheveux de son frère cadet. C'était d'autant moins facile que la branche était hérissée de petits épines dures et pointues autour desquelles les cheveux de l'enfant s'étaient solidement enroulés et dont plusieurs lui percèrent les doigts.

\- Aïe ! Tu me tires les cheveux !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, d'accord ? grogna Fili. Je me suis piqué. Si tu crois que c'est facile... Voilà, ça y est. Ça va mieux ? ajouta-t-il gentiment, tout en portant un doigt à sa bouche pour en sucer le sang.

Kili fit signe que oui puis, un peu piteux, avoua :

\- J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un. Et puis ça m'a tiré les cheveux et... et voilà, acheva-t-il, penaud.

\- C'est rien, Kili. Tu n'as rien. Ça va aller.

Fili serra son petit frère contre lui pour le réconforter.

\- C'est rien, répéta-t-il.

\- Fili...

Le cadet leva un regard inquiet vers le visage de son aîné :

\- Fili, tu diras rien, d'accord ? Tu raconteras pas à Mère ni à Thorin... ni à personne que j'ai eu peur juste d'une branche... tu veux bien ? Ils se moqueraient de moi.

Fili secoua la tête :

\- Comme si j'avais l'habitude de raconter nos histoires. Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

Fili était presque vexé que son frère ait paru penser qu'il pourrait raconter cette mésaventure.

\- Allez viens, fit-il, bougon. On continue.

Les deux garçons eurent le même regard circulaire et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

\- Où est Ori ?

Leur ami avait disparu.

O0O

\- Disparu ?! Mais il était où, oncle Bilbon ?

Les yeux exorbités, Frodon se penchait par-dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, haletant. Il avait beau savoir que toute l'histoire était inventée, il y prenait une telle part, il était si bien pris dans le récit qu'il en vivait chaque péripétie avec ses héros.

\- Il lui est rien arrivé, hein ? Il a pas été mangé par une bête ? Ou... je sais pas... Dites, oncle Bilbon ?

\- Je t'avais averti que la suite faisait peur, répondit malicieusement Bilbon. Tu veux savoir comment ça fini tout de suite ?

\- Non, admit l'enfant, qui tenait à garder le suspens jusqu'au bout, non mais... mais...

\- Allons, mon enfant, comment veux-tu que je continue si tu parles sans arrêt ?

\- Mais il est où, Ori ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Rien du tout, rassure-toi. Enfin, presque rien. Comprends-tu, cela faisait maintenant longtemps que nos trois jeunes nains avaient quitté Erebor. Ils avaient d'abord joué dans la neige une grande partie de la matinée, puis ils étaient montés sur le traîneau, etc, etc. Et Ori vois-tu avait vraiment un besoin pressant. Il avait peur de s'éloigner des autres mais en même temps, quand il faut il faut. Alors il avait profité du temps que mettait Fili à libérer les cheveux de son frère pour se faufiler derrière des buissons pour se soulager. Seulement...

Fili et Kili demeurèrent un moment immobiles, anéantis. Ce n'était pas possible ! Puis ils appelèrent à pleins poumons. La forêt retentit de leurs cris. A leur immense soulagement, une réponse leur parvint. Ils commençaient à peine à se rassurer que vint la question, qui leur fit froid dans le dos :

\- Vous êtes où ?!

Fili sentit à nouveau son cœur tambouriner comme un forcené dans sa poitrine.

\- On n'a pas bougé, Ori, cria-t-il (sa voix tremblait malgré lui). On est toujours là. Viens vite, on doit partir.

Ce furent de terribles instants d'angoisse pour les trois enfants. Fili et Kili n'osaient bouger, espérant qu'en restant là où ils étaient leur cousin pourrait les retrouver. Ils appelaient à tue-tête mais il leur semblait que la voix d'Ori s'éloignait au lieu de se rapprocher. Ori qui de son côté était tellement effrayé qu'il commit la pire des erreurs en courant d'un côté, puis de l'autre, en appelant ses amis. Il tomba plusieurs fois et se releva chaque fois plus terrifié. Il était seul. Seul dans cette forêt sinistre. Il avait perdu Fili et Kili comme ils avaient perdu la route.

\- Ori ! Ori reviens ! On est là !

Il entendait encore leurs voix mais ne voyait rien que de la neige et des contours qui s'estompaient dans la brume, et sa peur augmentait de seconde en seconde.

Fili et Kili de leur côté se rendirent compte bientôt que de leur côté ils n'entendaient plus rien. Un silence glacial, sépulcral s'étendait à présent sous le couvert de Grand-Peur. Et c'était peut-être encore pire. Et puis, dans ce silence ils le perçurent à nouveau : la neige crissait doucement, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose approchait avec précaution. Le même cliquètement que précédemment, presque étouffé, parvint à leurs oreilles et Kili balbutia, blême de terreur :

\- Là-bas, Fili. J'ai vu des branches bouger. Il y a quelque chose.

Le grand ne mit pas un instant en doute les paroles de son frère. Il sentit seulement une main de glace se refermer sur son cœur. Il était à bout de ressource et ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il n'avait que douze ans, il n'était pas préparé à affronter de tels dangers.

\- On peut pas partir sans Ori, balbutia Kili en claquant des dents. Et si… et si cette chose l'attaque ?

\- Non, il faut qu'on le retrouve. Mais pourquoi il ne répond pas ?

Fili espérait de toutes ses forces qu'Ori n'avait pas été attaqué. Qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de mal. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que si une telle chose était arrivée, le jeune garçon aurait crié. Ils l'auraient entendu, c'était forcé.

\- Ori ! Ori ! hurla t-il encore.

\- Fili j'ai peur, gémit Kili. Pourquoi on l'entend plus ?

\- Je sais pas...

Fili avait lui-même la gorge tellement serrée qu'il avait peine à articuler. Bien qu'il l'ignore, c'était d'ailleurs exactement la raison pour laquelle son cousin ne répondait plus à leurs appels. Il était tellement terrorisé qu'il ne parvenait plus à crier. Sa voix était moribonde. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues et des hoquets lui déchiraient la poitrine, l'empêchant de répondre aux appels. Le gamin tremblait de peur. Il ne savait plus que couiner misérablement, dans un chuchotement lamentable :

\- Fili, Kili… vous êtes où ?

Il continuait à courir ici et là, à droite, à gauche, totalement paniqué, ne parvenant pas à situer l'endroit d'où lui venaient les voix de ses cousins. Preuve s'il en était, estimait-il, que cette forêt était ensorcelée ! La neige paraissait étouffer sa voix, sa pauvre petite voix. Seul le mugissement froid du vent répondait à ses pitoyables gémissements.

\- Dori ! Nori ! A l'aide ! geignit-il. Venez me chercher. J'ai peur. Je suis perdu... venez me chercher, acheva-t-il dans un sanglot.

Ses supplications ne reçurent évidemment aucune réponse. Dans son affolement, aveuglé qu'il l'était par ses propres larmes, l'enfant fit à nouveau un faux pas et s'étala à plat ventre sur le sol, le nez dans la neige.

Péniblement il se redressa d'abord sur les genoux, essuya son visage d'une main tremblante, enfin se hissa sur ses pieds. Il aperçut alors une sorte de monticule couronné de pins, lesquels lui faisaient comme une couronne de plumes vertes. En faisant quelques pas, Ori s'aperçut qu'au bas du monticule s'ouvrait une étroite ouverture noire.

Seulement voilà : au second regard il s'aperçut qu'il y avait à l'intérieur quelque chose de vivant, qui remuait. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et recouvra soudain sa voix pour pousser un cri de terreur.


	6. Conte de Noël - chapitre 05

Les yeux écarquillés, Ori demeura tétanisé. Il venait d'identifier un elfe aux cheveux blonds, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air aimable et qui de plus le menaçait de son arc tendu.

\- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda l'apparition d'un ton très sec. Personne n'a le droit de pénétrer dans la forêt sans le consentement de mon père.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La route qui traversait VertBois était ouverte à tous. Mais Legolas avait encore très mal au côté, il était de mauvaise humeur, sous le coup de la frayeur liée à ses macabres découvertes, auxquelles il ne trouvait décidément aucune explication. En outre, il avait sans difficulté identifié un nain en la personne d'Ori et pas plus qu'aucun des siens il n'avait beaucoup de sympathie pour leurs voisins d'Erebor.

\- Réponds ! exigea-t-il.

Ori n'émit pas un son. Il en était incapable et ne pouvait quitter des yeux la pointe de la flèche que l'elfe pointait sur lui. A nouveau s'élevèrent, allez savoir où, les voix de Fili et Kili qui continuaient à appeler. Il était difficile de dire d'où provenait le son, c'était diffus et comme répercuté d'arbre en arbre. En revanche cela parut énerver l'elfe qui après avoir un instant levé la tête, comme s'il essayait lui aussi de situer l'endroit d'où venaient les voix, reporta un regard rien moins que sympathique sur le jeune nain pétrifié.

\- Tu n'es pas seul. Combien êtes-vous ? Que cherchez-vous ici ?

Sans vouloir le laisser paraître, Legolas était très inquiet. Il estimait avoir eu bien assez d'ennuis comme ça en ce jour. Voir débarquer une troupe de nains alors qu'il se trouvait seul et assez mal en point ne lui souriait pas du tout. Mieux vaut se méfier de ces énergumènes. En dépit de leur taille et de leurs défauts, les nains sont de farouches guerriers. Legolas n'était pas du tout certain de faire le poids dans son état.

Un peu plus loin, Fili s'était ressaisi. Partir sans Ori c'était impossible.

\- Viens Kili. On va suivre ses traces dans la neige. Il faut le retrouver.

Le cadet opina en silence. Ils perdirent du temps à suivre les empreintes laissées par leur cousin, du fait que celui-ci, dans son affolement, avait d'abord couru de droite à gauche. Malgré tout il n'était pas allé bien loin et il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux frères pour arriver devant la grotte.

Ori, toujours muet, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la flèche de Legolas. Ce dernier ne sut trop que penser en les voyant surgir. La "troupe" de nains dont il redoutait l'arrivée se composait de trois personnages à l'évidence bien loin de leur âge adulte. Qui plus était, ils ne paraissaient pas armés. A ceci près que tout cela ne rimait à rien. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Legolas ne savait plus trop quoi faire, pour tout dire. Surtout, il avait encore si mal au côté que maintenir son arc tendu lui était plus pénible à chaque instant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venus seuls, dit-il en s'efforçant de prendre un ton rude et assuré. Où sont vos parents ?

\- Ils sont pas là, répondit prudemment Fili.

Lui non plus ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Lui aussi avait été mis en garde contre les elfes, autant dire durant toute sa vie. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas très grand mais il avait un arc. Qu'il baissa soudain, sans que les nains, qui ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, comprennent pourquoi.

En réalité, Legolas était à bout de forces. Il avait vraiment trop mal, il sentait ses doigts trembler.

\- On est tout seuls, poursuivit Fili d'une voix mesurée. Tous les trois.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, répliqua l'elfe.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Que faites-vous dans la forêt ?

\- On est perdus.

Legolas eut une grimace de dérision. Se perdre dans la forêt ! Mais en même temps, sans y penser, il porta sa main à ses côtes douloureuses. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Fili.

\- Tu es blessé ? demanda le jeune nain.

Il était toujours partagé pour savoir si cet elfe isolé représentait un danger ou non. A priori oui, bien entendu. Pourtant...

Legolas prit la question plutôt mal. D'une part, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé paraître sa douleur. Il s'en voulait vraiment. D'autre part, il était offusqué par la familiarité de ce... de ce _nain_ !

\- Je suis le fils du roi sous la forêt, laissa-t-il tomber avec hauteur. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à des nains. Et ne me parle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton ami, ne me dis pas « tu ».

Ce fut Kili qui cette fois haussa les épaules :

\- Nous non plus on n'est pas tes amis, rétorqua-t-il. Et mon oncle est le roi des nains, alors on s'en fiche que tu sois le prince de la forêt.

Sérieusement, pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ?

Legolas de son côté fut d'abord sceptique, ensuite intrigué. Le neveu du roi des nains ? Seul sous le couvert de VertBois avec deux autres galopins ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Décidément, c'était une journée très bizarre, pensa le jeune elfe. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il voyait et entendait depuis qu'il avait quitté le palais. Tout lui paraissait déformé, plus rien ne se ressemblait ni ne se passait comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pourtant pas pris de ces plantes hallucinogènes dont usaient certains elfes âgés, sans que Legolas ait jamais bien compris pourquoi. Certains prétendaient que c'était pour retrouver les temps d'autrefois, ne serait-ce qu'en esprit. Tout cela était très obscur pour le jeune prince. Il savait seulement que son père l'aurait tué de ses propres mains s'il avait touché à ces plantes, quel que soit le prétexte ! Pourquoi donc est-ce que rien ne tournait rond aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça va, Kili, intervint Fili, assez mécontent lui aussi. Tais-toi.

Il n'aimait pas trop, lui non plus, la manière dont l'elfe leur avait répondu. Et il n'était pas très sûr que révéler leur identité soit une bonne idée. Ou peut-être que si ? Comment savoir ? Il réfléchit très rapidement et finalement, regardant Legolas il ajouta avec prudence :

\- On sait plus où on est. Si tu es blessé, on peut peut-être t'aider. Si toi tu nous indiques comment sortir d'ici.

Il avait intentionnellement utilisé le tutoiement, la manière dont l'elfe lui avait répondu un instant plus tôt ne lui ayant définitivement pas plu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! rétorqua Legolas avec hauteur.

Les trois jeunes nains le fixaient d'une manière qu'il estimait gênante.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Fili. Venez, ajouta-t-il pour ses amis. On s'en va.

Fili regrettait déjà d'avoir proposé un marché à cet elfe. Un elfe ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit au désespoir pour avoir prononcé des mots pareils. Son oncle n'aurait pas apprécié, se disait-il, et il se les reprochait déjà. D'une certaine manière, il s'était rabaissé. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Heureusement, Thorin ne le saurait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit mieux valait filer en vitesse, avant d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis. Même si, hélas ! Ils ne savaient vraiment pas où aller ni que devenir. Avaient-ils une seule bonne solution ? En même temps, s'il s'agissait du fils du roi des Oreilles Pointues, alors plus loin ils seraient mieux ce serait. Non ?

Ori se sentait moins terrifié depuis que ses cousins l'avaient rejoint. Kili tourna les talons, Ori le suivit. Très soulagé de s'éloigner de cet elfe terrifiant avec son arc. Fili leur emboîta le pas mais il réfléchissait toujours et une petite voix en lui murmurait que les elfes connaissent leur forêt sur le bout des doigts, tandis qu'eux ne savaient plus du tout où ils étaient. Et il y avait cette chose, sans doute une bête dangereuse non loin, celle qu'ils avaient entendue et qui paraissait les suivre. Ils avaient vu bouger des branches (ou du moins Kili les avait vues). L'elfe au moins avait un arc. Oui mais... Il n'allait quand même pas avouer tout cela à cette Oreille-Pointue, non ? Fili se mordit les lèvres. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. C'était la sinistre vérité. S'efforçant de prendre un air dégagé, le jeune nain se retourna vers Legolas qui se tenait immobile à l'entrée de la grotte, les yeux fixés sur eux.

\- Nous on peut marcher, dit-il en affectant le plus de hauteur possible. On finira peut-être par trouver la sortie de la forêt. Toi, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que ce soit les bêtes sauvages qui te trouvent. Il y en a pas loin. On a trouvé une carcasse et on a entendu quelque chose dans les taillis. Une chose qui nous suit depuis un moment. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

Legolas fit mine de tendre à nouveau son arc mais son geste s'acheva en une grimace de douleur.

\- Il y a pire que des bêtes sauvages, dans cette forêt, fit-il à mi-voix, pensant à ce qu'il avait découvert (il frissonna rien qu'à cette évocation). Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Les trois jeunes nains commencèrent à s'éloigner. Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué que les épaules de Fili s'étaient affaissées et que les deux autres avaient l'air à la fois épuisés et perdus. Fili se disait qu'il avait fait une tentative mais qu'il ne pouvait pas obliger cet elfe à les aider. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs ? Le jeune garçon n'était pas sans savoir que Thorin et Thranduil se détestaient cordialement. Alors pourquoi le fils de l'un aurait-il voulu apporter son soutien aux neveux de l'autre (ou vice-versa, si l'elfe était blessé) ? C'était absurde. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? se demanda le garçon avec angoisse.

Il n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse à cette question et la peur lui rongeait désagréablement les entrailles.

De son côté, Legolas eut soudain un remords. Il avait d'abord été soulagé de voir les trois intrus commencer à s'éloigner. Mais en voyant leurs petites silhouettes s'estomper dans la brume, il eut un serrement de cœur. C'était des nains, bien entendu. Thranduil n'apprécierait pas forcément qu'il veuille donner un coup de main à des nains. Si toutefois il l'apprenait. Mais ces trois-là semblaient bien jeunes. Plus jeunes que lui. Legolas ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit le souvenir des choses affreuses qu'il avait vues plus tôt dans la journée. Ces trois jeunes nains n'avaient aucune chance, réalisa-t-il. Tout simplement aucune. Ou bien ils erreraient sous les arbres jusqu'à périr d'épuisement ou bien ils seraient attaqués par un prédateur, voire par cette chose géante qu'il avait entrevu dans le brouillard plus tôt dans la journée et qu'il redoutait tant de voir réapparaître. Ou encore, ils subiraient le même sort que les plantes et les animaux qu'il avait vus. En pensant aux arbres noirâtres, aux cadavres des animaux dans le fossé, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces garçons ne méritaient pas un sort aussi funeste. Nains ou pas. Après tout, Erebor et VertBois n'étaient pas en guerre. De plus, se dit soudain Legolas, s'il s'agissait vraiment du neveu de Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, alors sa mort sous le couvert serait sans doute préjudiciable. Les elfes pourraient être accusés. L'adolescent fut satisfait d'avoir pensé à ça. C'était une bonne raison. Une raison politique qui incluait tout son peuple et qui épargnait sa fierté.

\- Attendez ! appela t-il soudain. Je veux bien vous aider.

Les trois petites silhouettes s'arrêtèrent. Tournèrent vers lui des regards méfiants. Indécis.

\- Vous ne sortirez jamais du couvert sans aide, assura Legolas. Et je vous le répète : il y a pire que des bêtes sauvages, par ici.

\- Comme quoi ? demande Fili, un peu hésitant.

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même. Des choses bizarres que je n'avais encore jamais vues. Et que je préfèrerais ne pas revoir, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Il y eut un silence. Les quatre protagonistes hésitaient, se regardant en se jaugeant du regard.

\- Je m'appelle Fili, émit finalement l'intéressé. Voici mon frère Kili. Et lui c'est Ori. Je ne te raconte pas d'histoire. On a vraiment entendu quelque chose plus loin dans la forêt. Et j'ai peur que ça nous suive.

\- Legolas, se présenta le jeune elfe. Ecoutez, mon père ne serait sans doute pas très content de savoir que je veux vous aider, mais...

\- On peut peut-être t'aider aussi, se hâta de le couper Fili, qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

Kili ouvrait la bouche pour parler à son tour quand un son lointain se fit entendre : comme le son d'un cor. Le regard de Legolas s'éclaira.

\- Ce sont les trompes de chasse de mon peuple, dit-il. Ecoutez. Ils sonnent l'appel.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Kili.

\- Je pense qu'on me recherche.

Il faisait plus que le penser en réalité, il en était sûr. Son père avait envoyé des troupes pour le ramener. D'un côté, l'adolescent en éprouvait du soulagement. Il avait encore très mal et marcher lui serait pénible, il le savait. Par ailleurs, il avait hâte d'avertir Thranduil de ce qu'il avait découvert. D'un autre côté, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère contrariété : son père n'avait-il donc aucune confiance en lui, pour lui envoyer ainsi sa garde au bout de quelques heures à peine ? Il le jugeait donc incapable d'aller chasser seul ? C'était quand même agaçant. Une minute plus tard, l'adolescent pensa à autre chose : oh non... si les siens le retrouvaient, et il était probable qu'ils le feraient, ils allaient le trouver en compagnie de trois jeunes nains. Oh là là ! Qu'allaient-ils penser de lui ? Vraiment, c'était une situation ridicule. Oui, ridicule. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole. Il avait proposé de les aider, il ne pouvait pas changer d'avis maintenant. Legolas se renfrogna sur le champ.

De leur côté, Fili, Kili et Ori s'étaient regardés, très inquiets. Des elfes, en nombre et adultes… c'était là une perspective effrayante.

Legolas, après un mouvement d'humeur qui lui était personnel parut ennuyé :

\- Je n'ai pas emmené ma trompe, marmonna-t-il. Je ne peux pas leur répondre.

\- Fili, soufflait Kili au même instant. J'ai pas envie que les elfes nous trouvent.

Legolas avait entendu :

\- C'est trop tard, fit-il avec un bref sourire, puisque nous nous sommes trouvés tous les quatre.

Il soupira ensuite et ajouta :

\- Mon père ne sera pas très content de tout ça. Mais c'est encore le mieux. Qu'ils nous retrouvent, je veux dire. Moi je peux à peine marcher et le palais est loin. Et vous, vous êtes perdus. Ils vous ramèneront à la lisière.

\- Tu es sûr ? marmonna Kili, pas très convaincu.

\- Oui.

Qu'est-ce que les siens pourraient faire d'autre ? Définitivement, ces gamins ne représentaient aucun danger. Kili toutefois tourna vers son frère aîné un regard anxieux :

\- Fili, oncle Thorin ne sera pas content. S'il sait qu'on était avec des elfes...

\- Je sais, soupira Fili. Mais il ne doit pas être content de toute façon qu'on soit pas rentré. Mère non plus. Et quand ils sauront qu'on était à VertBois…

Fili grimaça. Legolas eut un léger rire :

\- D'accord, dit-il. Donc nous sommes tous dans la même situation. Même si je pense qu'il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Il redevint soucieux pour ajouter :

\- Si seulement je pouvais les avertir qu'on est ici.

Sa contrariété n'avait été que passagère. A présent, il pensait qu'il était temps que tout cela finisse. Du coup, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

\- Je ne sais... commença-t-il.

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres : ses sens affûtés avaient perçu quelque chose, il en était sûr. Il se souvint de ce que les nains avaient dit : ils se sentaient suivis.

\- Ne restez pas là, fit-il d'une voix sourde. Venez dans la grotte. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose pas loin.

Les enfants échangèrent un regard terrifié.


	7. Conte de Noël - chapitre 06

A peu près au même moment, le petit groupe de nains parti d'Erebor parvenait à la lisière de la forêt, suivant toujours les traces laissées par le traîneau. Ce dernier s'était déplacé en ligne droite, suivant la rive du lac avant de prendre la grande route qui traversait tout VertBois. Heureusement car le vent qui forcissait, ajouté aux rafales de neige, commençait à effacer la piste.

Les nains firent une brève halte avant de s'engager sous le couvert. Tous arboraient des mines très sombres. C'était pire encore que ce qu'ils avaient craint jusque là. Pour les trois enfants qu'ils recherchaient, s'entend. Ils ignoraient toujours si on les avait emmenés de force ou si les choses s'étaient passées d'une autre façon, qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à imaginer pour le moment. Certes, la thèse de l'enlèvement, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine des portes d'Erebor, paraissait énorme... Hélas, à présent qu'ils abordaient le royaume des elfes, cela semblait déjà plus plausible. Du moins pour des nains que leur vieille rancune envers le peuple sylvestre poussait toujours à soupçonner celui-ci d'avoir les pires intentions. Résoudre cette question n'était toutefois pas le plus urgent. D'abord retrouver les garçons. Aviser ensuite.

\- Peut-être, émit Dwalin, pratique, faudrait-il revenir avec des renforts. Nous ne sommes que six. Si les elfes sont impliqués, nous ne serons pas assez nombreux.

\- Pas le temps, gronda Thorin. Les traces sont en train de disparaître.

Dori l'approuva :

\- Nous pouvons peut-être rattraper le traîneau avant qu'il n'arrive chez les elfes.

Le guerrier n'insista pas. Après tout, il n'était pas directement concerné.

Le petit groupe s'engagea donc sur la route des elfes, ainsi qu'on l'appelait. La forêt avait un aspect menaçant renforcé encore par le ciel qui s'était couvert et le grand vent qui hurlait de manière lugubre entre les branches. Même si les arbres étaient dépouillés de leurs feuilles, il faisait sombre là-dessous. Les rideaux de flocons tombant des nuées avaient peu à peu remplacés la brume du matin et ne contribuaient nullement à dégager la vue. Tout et n'importe quoi pouvait se cacher là-dedans. Serrant les dents et se tenant sur leurs gardes, les nains poursuivirent leur route. Ils chevauchaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand Nori arrêta sa monture et sauta à terre. Les autres le regardèrent sans comprendre se précipiter vers les taillis bordant la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Thorin pour couvrir le bruit du vent. On n'a pas le temps, il faut continuer.

\- Attendez, j'ai vu...

Le nain se pencha et ramassa quelque chose que personne ne vit sur le moment. Nori garda un moment les yeux sur l'objet qu'il tenait puis leva la tête et regarda droit devant lui, comme s'il pouvait voir quelque chose à travers les taillis, broussailles, et autres. Ses compagnons virent tous ses épaules s'affaisser.

\- Oh non... murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit son frère aîné.

Nori revint à pas lents vers le groupe.

\- Regardez.

Il tenait à la main un mouchoir trempé par la neige. Un mouchoir vert pâle orné de dentelle. Il avait vraiment fallu l'oeil infaillible d'un voleur pour le repérer sur le bas-côté, pauvre petite chose déjà presque ensevelie dans la neige. En le voyant, Dori eut un sursaut et son visage prit une teinte verdâtre assez assortie à celle du mouchoir.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? grogna Dwalin.

Son regard mettait Nori au défi de lui répondre quelque chose du genre : "Un mouchoir". Ça merci, il était capable de le voir tout seul.

\- Ce mouchoir appartenait à notre mère, répondit Nori d'une voix sourde. Dori l'a donné à Ori quand elle est morte, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Ça l'a aidé. Le petit ne s'en sépare jamais. Il ne s'en sert pas comme mouchoir. Il le garde seulement toujours sur lui, le jour comme la nuit.

Thorin sauta à terre à son tour, à son tour s'efforça de voir quelque chose au-delà de la route, sur le côté.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont quitté le traîneau et qu'ils se sont enfoncés dans la forêt ?

Ils espéraient tous que non. Si les enfants s'étaient perdus là-dedans... Thorin échangea avec Dwalin un regard qui en disait long. Aucun d'eux ne formula ses pensées à haute voix, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Soudainement, Thorin eut froid. Nori était déjà en train de fureter dans les broussailles. Il arbora presque aussitôt une mine lugubre.

\- Ils sont bien partis par là, dit-il. Regardez, il reste quelques traces ici, à l'abri des fourrés. Ce sont des pieds d'enfant.

\- Il faut les suivre.

Les nains déchantèrent bien vite : au-delà des broussailles, le vent avait tout recouvert d'une nouvelle couche de neige et la piste se perdait irrémédiablement.

\- Les fous ! murmura l'un des nains. Les triples fous !

Dwalin ne sut pas émettre un son et n'osa pas regarder en direction de Thorin. Après ses parents, ses grands-parents, son frère et son beau-frère, perdre ses neveux serait certainement pour son ami le coup de trop. Et Dis ? La résistance des nains a ses limites, comme toute chose en ce monde.

Le regard fixe, Thorin regardait les traces. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Il resta ainsi immobile jusqu'à ce qu'au loin retentisse la voix sonore d'un cor de chasse. Lequel fut bientôt accompagné d'un autre, puis d'un autre encore.

\- Les elfes, dit Dwalin.

Thorin parut revenir à la réalité :

\- Des trompes de chasse, dit-il lentement, soucieux. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Il craignait il ne savait trop quoi. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que le temps ne se prêtait pas du tout à la chasse. Nonobstant le fait d'ailleurs que la journée était déjà très avancée. Les elfes, ces êtres perfides, iraient-ils jusqu'à chasser des enfants nains ? Son peuple racontait de telles choses. Enfin pas avec des enfants, bien sûr, mais... Certes, Thorin n'avait jamais eu aucun témoignage direct et il n'excluait pas la possibilité que tout ça ne soit que des légendes. Mais qui peut savoir, avec les elfes ? Il prit sa décision et remonta en selle.

\- Tâchons de les trouver, dit-il.

\- Qui ça ? Les elfes ?!

\- Thorin ! Tu veux chercher des elfes au milieu des bois ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- On va se perdre, ça n'aidera pas les enfants, objecta quelqu'un.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, répliqua Thorin en remettant sa monture en marche d'une pression des talons. Je ne vous oblige pas à me suivre.

Dori et Nori échangèrent un regard et sans dire un mot prirent sa suite. Dwalin les rejoignit presque aussitôt. Les autres soupirèrent mais talonnèrent à leur tour leurs montures. Même si se mettre à la recherche des "Oreilles Pointues" leur paraissait une idée aussi dangereuse que saugrenue.

Thorin, lui, se disait que c'était probablement au palais de Thranduil que se rendait le traîneau. Il savait évidemment que les hommes de Dale commerçaient avec le royaume des forêts. Aussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait en passer par là. Les Oreilles Pointues savaient peut-être quelque chose.

Finalement, les choses s'avérèrent beaucoup plus faciles et surtout plus rapides qu'ils ne l'avaient craint. Guidés par le son des cors, il leur fallut moins d'une heure pour les voir tout à coup surgir autour d'eux, montés sur leurs chevaux qui ne portaient jamais aucun harnachement. Ils apparurent comme ça, tout à coup, sans un bruit et sans que rien n'ait signalé leur venue. Déjà, se détachant des rangs, l'un des elfes portait sur eux un regard inquisiteur et glacé. Celui-là n'était pas à cheval. Il montait un élan gigantesque, à l'imposante ramure.

Par réflexe, les nains portèrent leurs mains à leurs armes. D'un geste, Thorin leur commanda de n'en rien faire. Il ne venait pas pour se battre. Et il espérait n'avoir pas à le faire. Ce qui importait, c'était de retrouver les disparus. Et vite. Les elfes eux aussi paraissaient indécis. Certains avaient saisis leurs arcs, certaines mains s'étaient refermées sur le pommeau des épées, cependant aucune flèche n'avait été encochée, aucune lame n'était sortie du fourreau.

Thranduil dans un premier temps fut exaspéré. Vraiment, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des nains ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là, d'abord ? Ni homme ni nain ne quittait jamais la route lorsqu'ils traversaient la forêt. Non seulement parce qu'ils savaient que dans le cas contraire ils risquaient fort de se perdre dans l'insondable profondeur des bois, ensuite parce que le peuple elfique n'aimait pas trop que des importuns foulent ses terres. La route était une sorte de terrain neutre mais, au-delà, c'était le royaume sylvestre.

Il évalua la petite troupe d'un coup d'œil. Six. Trop peu pour chercher la bagarre. Même avec leur roi à leur tête. N'empêche, quoi qu'ils veuillent ils avaient vraiment mal choisi leur moment.

\- Que font des nains, armés pour la guerre, sous le couvert de la forêt ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Après tout il n'avait pas à se montrer aimable. Et il avait autre chose à faire. Thorin n'aimait pas le ton employé mais il serra les mains sur ses rênes et ravala, quoiqu'avec quelque peine, et sa mauvaise humeur et son aversion pour les elfes en général et pour Thranduil en particulier. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se perdre en vaines disputes.

\- Nous ne cherchons pas querelle aux elfes, répondit-il d'une voix brève. Mais j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que mes neveux se sont égarés sous le couvert de la forêt avec un de leurs amis. Je dois les retrouver au plus vite.

Comme Thranduil demeurait impassible et figé dans une attitude glaciale, il acheva :

\- Cette forêt recèle nombre de dangers pour des enfants aussi jeunes. L'aîné n'a que douze ans. Le plus jeune en a sept.

\- Et comment des enfants nains, à plus forte raison des enfants royaux, se seraient-ils retrouvés seuls ici, si loin d'Erebor ?

Cette histoire paraissait vraiment tirée par les cheveux. Si c'était un prétexte, un mensonge, alors il était très mal choisi.

Thorin serra les dents pour retenir les paroles cinglantes qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Se justifier devant un elfe ! Alors ça... Il pensa à ses neveux et prit sur lui. La situation était trop grave.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi, se borna-t-il à répondre. Mais pour le savoir il faut que je les retrouve. Ils étaient sur un traîneau venu de Dale et ils l'ont quitté à un moment. Je ne sais ni pourquoi ni ce qui est arrivé.

Finalement, pensa Thranduil, ce devait être vrai. Il n'aimait pas Thorin, c'était peu de le dire, mais il ne le croyait pas assez bête pour inventer une histoire aussi absurde. Trop absurde pour avoir été inventée, définitivement. L'elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite cependant, ne changea pas d'attitude et Thorin s'apprêtait à donner à sa troupe l'ordre d'aller de l'avant, quoi qu'il arrive, quand enfin l'autre parut se dégeler :

\- Je comprends. Il se trouve que mon fils a également disparu. Depuis trop longtemps. Vous avez raison sur un point : il y a nombre de dangers dans ces bois. Y compris pour un jeune elfe inexpérimenté.

Thranduil parut inspirer. Comme s'il se forçait à poursuivre.

\- Continuons nos recherches, chacun de notre côté. Je vous donne libre passage et libre cours sous le couvert. Mettons-nous seulement d'accord sur un point : si vous trouvez mon fils vous le prendrez avec vous, sans le molester, et me le ramènerez. Je ferai de même si je trouve vos neveux et leur ami. Cela vous convient-il ?

Thorin n'hésita même pas :

\- J'accepte.

Il y a des circonstances où il faut aller au-delà de ses propres préventions. C'était ce que venait de faire Thranduil et Thorin n'eut pas à réfléchir pour décider de faire de même. Il estimait que le roi des elfes donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir un balai coincé dans le fondement. Il le considérait comme un hypocrite auquel en aucun cas on ne pouvait se fier. Toutefois, entre savoir Fili et Kili abandonnés à eux-mêmes dans la forêt, exposés à tous ses périls, ou bien aux mains des elfes, il préférait encore les elfes. L'idée n'avait rien de plaisant, assurément, mais comme on dit, entre deux maux il faut choisir le moindre.

Thranduil de son côté considérait les nains en général et leur roi en particulier comme des barbares, des êtres grossiers, sauvages, hirsutes et mal élevés. Quand même : il connaissait mieux que quiconque les dangers de la forêt et surtout, il était au fait de la menace nouvelle, maléfique, qui peu à peu s'étendait sous le couvert. Legolas était encore trop jeune et surtout trop peu averti pour les affronter. Les nains étaient ce qu'ils étaient mais on ne pouvait leur retirer ceci : ils étaient courageux et c'était de très bons combattants. Legolas serait bien plus en sûreté avec eux que livré à ses seules forces.

Thranduil n'était pas absolument certain que les nains éprouvent de l'amour, même pour leurs propres enfants. Que Thorin se soit déplacé en personne ne constituait pas nécessairement un démenti à ce sujet : n'ayant pas d'héritiers directs, les fils de sa sœur constituaient l'avenir de sa lignée. Et c'était là un enjeu de poids. Bah ! Après tout, que lui importaient les raisons de Thorin ? Il voulait récupérer les deux marmots et cela suffisait. Le roi des elfes, par ailleurs, ne souhaitait à aucun enfant, fut-il à demi sauvage, de périr d'inanition ou sous la dent des bêtes féroces. Non. Car lui du moins, estimait-il, était un être civilisé.

Après tout, raisonnaient les deux rois, même si leurs royaumes réciproques n'entretenaient pas les meilleures des relations et qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils avaient certains accords qui leur étaient mutuellement profitables. Aucun d'eux n'avait de raison de faire du tort aux rejetons de l'autre. Ce serait aussi stupide qu'inutile.

\- Si nous trouvons quelque chose, reprit Thranduil, aussi pressé que Thorin de poursuivre ses recherches, nous sonnerons du cor ainsi.

Il fit signe à l'un de ses guerriers qui porta sa trompe à sa bouche et lança deux longues notes prolongées.

\- Je propose que l'un des miens vous accompagne, acheva le roi des elfes. Ainsi, si c'est vous qui trouvez quelque chose, il pourra nous avertir.

Les nains n'avaient sur eux ni cor ni trompe de chasse, aucun moyen de se signaler à distance. Thorin pensa, et il n'avait pas tort, que c'était aussi pour Thranduil un moyen de les surveiller et, au cas où ils trouveraient les premiers le jeune prince elfe, de s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas rudoyé (en fait, Thranduil songeait surtout que Legolas refuserait de suivre les nains de son plein gré s'ils se rencontraient et que cela risquait de dégénérer. Mieux valait que l'un des siens soit présent pour lui confirmer que son père avait lui-même proposé d'agir de la sorte). Cela ne plaisait pas trop à Thorin mais, au fond, c'était sans importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était de retrouver Fili, Kili et Ori. Il pouvait supporter la présence d'un elfe à ses côtés pour parvenir à ce résultat. Il acquiesça.

Chacun s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa route, secrètement satisfait de penser qu'avec deux troupes de guerriers opérant chacune de son côté ils doublaient leurs chances de retrouver les disparus, quand des cris suraigus retentirent, leur perçant les tympans. L'un des elfes leva le doigt vers le ciel en criant quelque chose dans sa langue. Même si la langue elfique leur était inconnue, les nains comprirent le geste. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent trois créatures ailées fondre sur eux. Sur eux tous, s'entend. Elles ne faisaient apparemment aucune distinction entre les peuples. Dans un tourbillon de coups d'ailes, les trois apparitions se jetèrent sur les deux troupes. Les nains n'avaient aucune idée de ce que "cela" pouvait être. Cela ressemblait vaguement à une femme de taille humaine, dotée de deux grandes ailes évoquant une chauve-souris et bardée de griffes pareilles à des crochets d'acier. Mais pas seulement, hélas. Elles avaient aussi des épées dont il s'avéra immédiatement qu'elles se servaient avec une redoutable dextérité. Lames, haches, arcs parurent bondirent entre les mains de leurs propriétaires. Elfes et nains se défendirent âprement mais l'issue du combat aurait été incertaine, car les assaillantes paraissaient trouver comme par magie des ouvertures dans la défense de leurs adversaires, si plusieurs elfes n'avaient soudain entonné une étrange mélopée. Aux oreilles des nains, les sons étaient plutôt monotones, ce n'était ni agréable ni désagréable. Les créatures par contre en parurent très affectées et collèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles. Les elfes élevèrent leur chant de plusieurs tonalités. Avec des cris de dépit, les trois assaillants prirent de la hauteur et disparurent.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Chacun s'assurait de n'être pas gravement blessé, de la présence de ses compagnons autour de lui. Ils étaient tous un peu hébétés tant l'attaque avait été brutale.

\- Au nom de Durin, c'était quoi, ça ? s'étrangla finalement Dwalin. Jamais vu des bestiaux pareils.

\- Bien plus que des "bestiaux", répondit sombrement Thranduil. Des Morrovals. Des créatures engendrées et corrompues par les ténèbres. Elles sont intelligentes et même rusées.

\- Et douées, grommela Dwalin en déchirant un morceau de sa tunique pour bander sa main ouverte.

Nori l'aida à serrer le bandage. Presque tous, elfes comme nains, avaient reçu des blessures légères et chacun entreprit de se soigner sommairement, secondé au besoin par ses amis.

\- La forêt n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Peu à peu des créatures étranges et dangereuses s'y aventurent. Si je n'y prends garde, elles y feront souche.

Thorin et lui échangèrent un regard et, soudain, se sentirent étrangement proches. Ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose et partageaient les mêmes craintes. Un tel instant de grâce ne se reproduirait jamais. Pourtant, durant quelques secondes leurs esprits convergèrent et leurs pensées s'unirent. Thorin, qui avait la joue fendue suite à l'affrontement, essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage du dos de la main, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Allons chercher nos enfants, dit-il, étonnamment cordial. Avant qu'ils ne tombent sur ces créatures.

Thranduil approuva en silence.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Note de l'auteur** **:**

 **Les Morrovals sont issus d'un jeu vidéo sur "Le seigneur des anneaux". Ces créatures sont certainement inspirées des vampires cités par Tolkien. Ce sont des créatures sanguinaires, intelligentes, rusées et très douées pour le maniement des armes, ressemblant au croisement entre un humain et une chauve-souris.**

 **Certes, ils (ou elles) n'auraient en théorie rien à faire à VertBois, car ils/elles nichent dans les ruines du royaume d'Angmar. Même les trolls des forêts n'ont pas tout à fait leur place ici (mais oui, mais oui, y'a des trolls).**

 **Mais souvenez-vous que c'est Bilbon qui invente l'histoire à mesure qu'il la raconte. Histoire de corser les choses, il fait intervenir des créatures qu'il a rencontrées ou dont il a entendu parler dans ses livres. Ceci est un conte, après tout.**


	8. Conte de Noël - chapitre 07

Fili, Kili, Ori et Legolas s'étaient tous réfugiés dans la grotte et surveillaient attentivement l'extérieur. Ils se sentaient un peu plus en sécurité ici bien qu'en réalité le terme même de "grotte" soit exagéré. Ce n'était qu'une niche irrégulière, peu profonde et peu étendue, qui en somme n'offrait guère qu'un abri contre le vent et la neige.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas bouger d'ici, expliqua Legolas. Et attendre que les miens nous retrouvent. Ici au moins, nous sommes couverts par l'arrière. Et si quelque chose apparaît, avec mon arc je peux défendre l'entrée.

Tout en disant cela, le garçon se demandait avec inquiétude s'il pourrait vraiment se servir de son arme en cas de besoin. Ses côtes continuaient à l'élancer, c'était comme si il avait tout le côté raide et enflammé.

Les quatre garçons n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Les jeunes nains étaient partagés : rester ici jusqu'à ce que les elfes les trouvent ne leur paraissait pas une si bonne idée. En fait cette perspective les effrayait. En d'autres circonstances ils auraient tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas, car qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passerait alors ? C'était pour échapper aux elfes qu'ils avaient sauté du traîneau. D'un autre côté, repartir à l'aventure dans la forêt, au risque de perdre encore l'un d'entre eux au détour d'un buisson ou d'être attaqué par ce quelque chose qui les avait suivis... Cela paraissait encore plus dangereux. Depuis le moment où ils s'étaient perdus sous le couvert il s'était passé bien des choses. Ils savaient les elfes dangereux mais ils commençaient à penser qu'il y avait pire.

Tout au fond de la grotte minuscule dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge coulait une petite source limpide. La voir donna à Kili le sentiment qu'il avait soif et il s'approcha, mettant sa main en coupe pour recueillir de quoi se désaltérer. Legolas tourna brusquement la tête vers lui :

\- Ne bois pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ? le défia Kili, la main à mi chemin des lèvres.

Le jeune elfe secoua la tête :

\- Ce n'est pas prudent. Nous sommes trop près.

\- Près de quoi ?

\- De ce que j'ai découvert. On ne sait jamais, l'eau pourrait être... contaminée. Mieux vaut ne pas la boire.

Kili hésita.

\- Laisse, Kili, intervint Fili à mi-voix. Il a peut-être raison. On ne connaît pas les dangers de cette forêt. Si tu as soif, tu n'as qu'à sucer de la neige.

Kili fit la moue mais abaissa sa main, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire ce qu'il dit ? souffla-t-il néanmoins à l'intention de son frère aîné, le regard lourd de reproche. C'est un elfe !

\- Oui, répondit Fili sur le même ton, et il connaît la forêt. Nous pas.

Comme Kili paraissait sceptique, il ajouta :

\- On ne sait rien de cet endroit, Kili.

Kili le regarda un instant sans rien dire puis approuva lentement. Oui, Fili avait raison. Du coup, par acquis de conscience, le jeune garçon secoua sa main afin de la débarrasser des dernières gouttes d'eau. Au cas où.

Legolas avait tout entendu, bien qu'ils aient parlé très bas, et il sourit. Ces nains n'étaient pas si bêtes, songea-t-il. En outre, l'adolescent se sentait flatté qu'ils considèrent son expérience de la forêt comme précieuse. Décidément, les nains n'étaient peut-être pas si rustres qu'on le prétendait.

La neige continuait à tomber et sous le ciel bas la pénombre s'installait sous les arbres millénaires de VertBois. Fili, Kili et Ori étaient glacés. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient dehors dans la neige et à présent qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, ou presque, leur sang ne circulait plus suffisamment pour leur permettre de lutter contre le froid. Au loin ils entendaient toujours résonner les cors mais ils auraient été bien en peine de dire si le son se rapprochait ou non. Kili, qui ne tenait jamais en place bien longtemps, commença à s'agiter et pour finir, n'y tenant plus, décida qu'il allait grimper au sommet de l'un des pins qui poussaient sur le monticule rocheux qui leur servait d'abri, afin de voir s'il apercevait quelque chose. Les pins ont souvent des branches très basses, ce qui aidait à l'escalade. Justement il y en avait un, à mi-pente, qui offrait de très bonnes prises, à portée d'un petit bonhomme comme lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas choisir celui-là, observa Legolas. Cet arbre est déjà presque mort, regarde. Le bois est sec. Il risque de se briser sous ton poids.

Kili fit la sourde oreille. Cet elfe commençait à lui taper sur le système, avec ses conseils ! Comme s'il avait besoin d'une "oreille pointue" pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire ! Il commença à grimper, heureux de pouvoir bouger un peu. Au pied du monticule, Legolas secoua sa tête blonde :

\- C'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Kili, fais attention ! appela Fili. Tu devrais descendre.

Cela l'ennuyait un peu de paraître à nouveau suivre le conseil de leur étrange compagnon mais celui-ci après tout n'était pas si désagréable. En fait il était presque sympathique. Et puis les "Oreilles Pointues" connaissent leurs arbres comme les nains leurs montagnes, non ? Malheureusement, Kili était têtu et il estimait avoir fait suffisamment de concessions. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

L'enfant grimpa lestement mais, lorsqu'il parvint au sommet, il ne vit rien d'autre que des arbres enneigés et des flocons emportés par le vent dans un ciel de plus en plus menaçant. Des branches et de la neige, à perte de vue. A cause du temps il ne parvint même pas à repérer la Montagne Solitaire, qui pourtant se voyait de loin.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? cria Fili d'en bas.

\- Non, marmonna Kili.

Il entreprit de redescendre, le moral en berne. Il ruminait des pensées amères et ne prêtait pas très attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il entendit soudain un craquement sec qui claqua dans le silence avec un bruit énorme. La branche sur laquelle il venait de poser son pied s'était brisée d'un seul coup.

\- Aaaaaah ! hurla le jeune garçon en se sentant tomber.

\- Kili ?!

\- Kili !

Deux cris s'élevèrent au-dessous de lui. Kili sentit quelque chose (tronc, ramure, autre ? Il ne devait jamais le savoir) lui écorcher vilainement le dos au passage puis, étendant les mains, parvint à se rattraper à d'autres branches, qui craquèrent de manière sinistre. Elles tinrent bon malgré tout mais plusieurs échardes s'enfoncèrent dans les mains du garçon. Ce dernier, en se cramponnant de toutes ses forces, les enfonça profondément sous sa peau et dans sa chair. Ce qui à tout prendre valait certainement mieux qu'aller s'écraser sur le sol.

\- Kili ? appela encore Fili. Kili, ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, répondit le jeune garçon, qui n'en menait cependant pas large, ça va...

Il parvint à regagner le sol, plutôt meurtri et en grimaçant de douleur chaque fois qu'il refermait ses mains sur une nouvelle prise.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- J'ai... je me suis râpé le dos et...

Il sentait le sang couler le long de son échine et pensait qu'il avait dû s'arracher un bon morceau de peau. Le pire toutefois était ses mains : les échardes enfoncées dans ses paumes lui faisaient très mal.

\- Oh là là ! dit Fili. Je ne sais pas comment on va t'enlever ça. Il faudra attendre d'être rentré.

Rentré ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi ou presque pour ça. Hélas, ils étaient pris au piège de la forêt, comment savoir s'ils parviendraient à rentrer chez eux ? Et si oui, quand ? Fili se sentit tout près de flancher et se hâta de chasser ces pensées déprimantes de sa tête. Il n'allait quand même pas s'effondrer maintenant, devant un elfe en plus !

\- Tu as eu de la chance, observa Legolas au même instant, s'adressant à Kili. Tu aurais pu te faire plus mal que ça. Je t'avais prévenu.

Les deux frères lui lancèrent un regard noir. Soudain, l'adolescent redressa brusquement la tête. Son visage arbora une expression inquiète :

\- Silence, taisez-vous. Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

Durant quelques secondes, la seule chose que l'on entendit fut le bruit tout doux des flocons de neige touchant le sol ou les arbres. Mais le jeune elfe était certain d'avoir perçu autre chose. Il avait une ouïe plus développée que celle des nains. Sa vue était plus aiguisée et surtout plus accoutumée à percer la pénombre du sous-bois.

\- Retournons dans la grotte, chuchota-t-il. Il y a quelque chose tout près.

\- Quoi ? murmura Fili.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Venez.

Ils atteignaient à peine l'ouverture triangulaire du roc qu'ils l'entendirent tous : un grognement rauque, très, très peu engageant.

\- Il y a une bête tout près, murmura Fili. Une grosse, je dirais.

\- Ce n'est pas une bête, fit Legolas d'une voix blanche, en tirant une flèche de son carquois.

\- C'est quoi, alors ?

Fili, Kili et Ori se sentaient glacés jusqu'aux os et pourtant inondés de sueur. Son arc prêt, Legolas attendait que l'ennemi se débusque. Il avait toujours aussi mal au côté mais il allait bien falloir faire avec. Soudain, il le vit. Et son sang se figea.

Une créature lourde, difforme mais énorme et puissamment armée s'avançait vers eux, fantomatique dans la forêt enneigée.

\- Un troll, murmura le jeune elfe. Un troll des forêts.

La créature massive, énorme, s'avançait lentement, mais ses petits yeux de brute demeuraient fixés sur l'ouverture de la grotte. Legolas comprit que c'était la créature qu'il avait aperçue dans la brume plus tôt dans la journée. Les quatre garçons déglutirent presque en même temps. La plupart des trolls, tous le savaient, ne supportent pas la lumière du jour, qui les renvoient à la pierre avec laquelle ils ont été créés. La demi pénombre du sous-bois suffisait toutefois à leur permettre de se déplacer en toute sécurité.

Tous savaient également que les trolls détestent toutes les autres créatures et sont toujours dangereux. En outre ils sont voraces et constamment affamés. Certes ils sont aussi lents que stupides mais, malheureusement, leur puissance et leur appétit toujours en éveil compensent ce défaut.

Les trois jeunes nains étaient tétanisés. Le jeune elfe sentit lui aussi son cœur broyé par un étau de glace. Ses compagnons étaient désarmés, ils ne pourraient l'aider. Quant à lui, il pouvait à peine tendre son arc et il avait en face de lui un adversaire aussi coriace que difficile à abattre. Il lâcha sa première flèche mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait pas tendu son arc assez fort. Il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Kili.

\- Non, ça va.

La sueur au front, l'adolescent tenta d'encocher une autre flèche.

\- Tu es tout pâle, observa Fili.

\- Fichez-moi la paix !

\- Greeuuhh ! rugit le troll.

Il lança sa massue en avant et elle heurta le roc juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Quelques cailloux se détachèrent. Le jeune elfe tira une seconde flèche. Il eut l'impression que son flanc se déchirait. Mais cette fois, il avait visé la face. Même si son trait manquait de force, c'était une zone sensible. Sa victime beugla, sauta sur place, se frotta furieusement le "visage" (si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça un visage), finalement parvint à arracher la fine hampe de bois. Il n'était pas sérieusement blessé mais cela lui avait fait perdre du temps. Là, Legolas commit une erreur. Il était en train d'encocher une troisième flèche, comptant qu'avec la lenteur proverbiale de sa race, l'adversaire ne serait pas tout de suite sur eux. Sauf que oui, il était lent, mais il était grand. Il faisait de grands pas. Et tout à coup il fut là. Juste là. Le fils du roi des elfes sauta en arrière, trop tard. L'énorme pogne se referma sur son bras et le tira en avant. Le mastodonte n'aurait pas pu glisser son corps dans la faille mais une main, oui. Legolas parvint à s'accrocher au rocher de sa seule main libre et il s'y cramponna. Il aurait bien dégainé son couteau pour se défendre, mais hélas ! S'il lâchait le rocher pour le faire, alors le troll le tirerait hors de la grotte et le tuerait. Ce n'était d'ailleurs qu'une question de secondes car il ne faisait nul doute, étant donné la force de l'adversaire, que le jeune prince ne tarderait pas à lâcher prise. Déjà, ses doigts glissaient. Il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre un troll et il le savait. Les siens arriveraient trop tard, songea-t-il, ils ne trouveraient plus que son cadavre. C'est alors qu'à sa plus grande surprise l'adolescent reçut soudain une aide inattendue. Car tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, durant lesquelles les trois nains semblèrent revenir à la vie. Ils avaient rapidement échangé un bref regard. Ensuite, ils se ruèrent :

\- Non ! Sûrement pas ! cria Fili.

\- Lâche-le ! vociféra Kili.

\- Sale brute ! renchérit Ori.

Tous pour un ! Et honnies soient les créatures de Morgoth ! A coups de pierres ramassées sur le sol, les trois enfants entreprirent de marteler de toutes leurs forces les doigts épais. Puis Fili eut une idée. Il dégaina le couteau que l'elfe portait à sa ceinture et l'enfonça dans l'énorme main :

\- Pas question ! asséna-t-il. Laisse-le !

Une clameur furieuse retentit, la pogne géante s'ouvrit. Momentanément. Suffisamment pour que Légolas se dégage.

\- Au fond ! cria-t-il.

Les quatre garçons se rencognèrent de leur mieux, le plus loin possible de l'entrée, le dos collé à la paroi, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

\- RRROUMMPHHH ! fit le troll en enfonçant à nouveau sa main, aussi large qu'un bouclier, dans le creux de rocher.

\- On est morts ! pensèrent simultanément les trois nains et l'elfe.

La brute farfouillait à l'aveugle, tâtonnant pour les trouver. Les garçons se jetèrent au sol. Au même instant les cors retentirent, tout proches. Legolas en oublia sa fierté :

\- A l'aide ! hurla-t-il.

Fili, Kili et Ori ne raisonnaient plus. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre et reprirent l'appel à pleine voix. Oui, de l'aide, vite, n'importe d'où elle viendrait ! Durant quelques secondes encore, rien ne se produisit, sinon que les gros doigts du troll les effleurèrent plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à fouiller le sol mais, si stupide qu'il soit, il allait y venir. Alors tout serait très vite terminé. Aucun des garçons n'avait envie de voir dévorer les autres. Pas plus que d'être dévoré lui-même. En cet instant, la solidarité entre eux était totale.

Leur mort pourtant aurait été inéluctable si tout à coup une pluie de flèches ne s'était abattue sur la brute. Durant quelques instants, tout devint très confus. Une troupe de cavaliers surgit, leurs montures piaffant d'énervement, des épées jaillirent. Cela dura quelques instants, puis l'énorme masse du troll s'abattit tandis que des silhouettes élancées bondissaient de leurs selles pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien mort et ne présentait plus aucun danger. Lentement, les quatre rescapés relevèrent le nez. Legolas poussa un profond soupir et se remit sur ses pieds en grimaçant, car ce mouvement tira sur ses côtes douloureuses.

Fili, Kili et Ori ne pouvaient pas reculer davantage alors ils demeurèrent où ils se trouvaient, partagés entre soulagement et embarras, espérant peut-être disparaître dans la pierre ou dans la terre : un danger était écarté, un autre venait de surgir. Du moins à leurs yeux. Legolas était maintenant l'un des leurs. Ils avaient affronté le même danger et s'étaient mutuellement aidés. Ces nouveaux venus par contre... Les trois jeunes nains se regardèrent, ne sachant plus très bien s'ils devaient se réjouir de la mort du troll ou s'inquiéter de la présence des ennemis héréditaires de leur peuple.

La grotte n'était pas assez profonde pour que, de là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne voient pas une partie de ce qui se passait. Un animal gigantesque apparut soudain. Jamais les trois petits nains n'avaient rien vu de pareil. Ce n'était pas un cheval mais un cervidé, d'une espèce inconnue pour eux jusqu'alors. Rien que son immense ramure paraissait aussi large que le tronc du plus gros arbre de la forêt. L'animal portait un cavalier. Les trois garçons comprirent qui il était quand Legolas parla :

\- Père ! Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps. A une seconde près, il aurait été trop tard.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive, laisse tomber Thranduil, glacial, quand on s'en va seul dans la forêt. A plus forte raison quand on n'avertit personne.

Devant l'air sévère de son père, Legolas se tint coi. Il espérait avant toute chose que Thranduil ne le réprimanderait pas devant les trois jeunes nains. D'accord, ils avaient euh... non, pas sympathisé, peut-être pas quand même. Disons qu'ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés. Et oui, ces garçons l'avaient aidé, de même qu'il les avait aidés. Legolas n'était pas ingrat, il savait qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie. De même qu'en leur proposant de rester avec lui, il avait sans doute sauvé la leur. Mais tout de même. Déjà qu'il était un peu embarrassé d'être retrouvé en leur compagnie, le garçon n'avait aucune envie de discuter, surtout si le débat devait s'avérer houleux, en leur présence. Oh, Legolas avait des réponses toutes prêtes aux reproches que pourrait lui faire Thranduil, mais quand même il préférait le faire à huis clos.

Fili, Kili et Ori étaient loin de penser à ça. Le roi sous la forêt était terriblement impressionnant avec sa haute stature et son port de tête hautain, juché sur sa formidable monture (elle-même immense et effrayante aux yeux des jeunes nains). Et puis quoi ? Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler de lui autrement que comme d'un individu peu recommandable dont il fallait absolument se méfier. Ils se recroquevillèrent dans leur coin, espérant contre toute logique passer inaperçus.

\- Fili, chuchota Kili, effrayé, à l'oreille de son frère. Ce sont des elfes...

\- Je sais.

Ce fut tout ce que l'aîné trouva à dire. Fili avait fait de son mieux jusqu'à présent mais après tant d'épreuves, tant d'heures de terreur et d'angoisse, il ne sentait vidé, à bout de ressources. Ses nerfs commençaient à donner des signes de faiblesse. Il était en somme encore bien jeune pour supporter tant d'avanies. Les elfes, essayait de raisonner son cerveau épuisé, valaient sans aucun doute mieux qu'un troll. En tous les cas, eux ne les mangeraient pas. Ça il en était sûr. Il n'y avait que les orcs pour dévorer la chair de leurs ennemis. Enfin, les trolls passent pour manger tout ce qu'ils trouvent, bien sûr, mais ce sont quasiment des animaux, alors ça ne compte pas. Un bras protecteur enroulé autour des épaules de son frère cadet pendant qu'Ori se faisait tout petit à leurs côtés, Fili fit appel à tout ce qui lui restait de logique pour décider que les elfes ne les tueraient sans doute pas non plus. Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Leurs peuples n'avaient jamais été amis, sans doute, mais en même temps, ils n'étaient pas en guerre. Pas actuellement du moins. Restait cependant nombre de possibilités effrayantes. Après tout, le jeune nain avait été mis en garde durant toute sa jeune vie contre ces gens.

\- Et s'ils veulent nous emmener ? pensa Fili.

Il se demanda ce qui valait mieux : être emmenés par des elfes ou rester à errer dans la forêt, avec tous ses dangers ? Et s'ils les emmenaient, que feraient-ils d'eux ? Des images de chaînes, de prisons obscures, de cachots humides traversèrent l'esprit du jeune nain. D'un autre côté, s'ils les laissaient là, alors eux que feraient-ils et que deviendraient-ils ? Il savait à présent que le couvert de la forêt était un piège mortel. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune bonne option. Le péril était partout. Reverraient-ils jamais Erebor et leurs familles ?

Cependant, Thranduil avait entendu le bref échange entre les deux frères. Les elfes entendent le moindre frôlement à des mètres à la ronde. Il mit pied à terre et jeta un coup d'œil dans la petite grotte, vers les trois garçons qui, spontanément, se blottirent les uns contre les autres.

\- Ne craignez rien, enfants, dit calmement le seigneur de VertBois. Tout va bien. Les vôtres sont à votre recherche et ne doivent pas être très loin. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Puis il se tourna vers sa troupe :

\- Allumez un feu. Ces enfants sont frigorifiés. Et sonnez du cor. Il faut avertir les nains.

En quelques minutes, un grand feu se mit à pétiller et à dispenser chaleur et lumière dans la demi pénombre du sous-bois. Comment les elfes avaient-ils réussi à faire ça, aussi vite et malgré la neige, avec du bois forcément humide, sinon mouillé, Fili, Kili et Ori se le demandaient bien.

Quoiqu'encore intimidés, ils s'approchèrent comme hypnotisés. Le feu les attirait comme la lumière attire les phalènes en été. C'était vrai, ils avaient très froid. Autour d'eux, les cors des elfes sonnaient, à la fois profonds et clairs. Régulièrement, ils lançaient le signal convenu afin de guider les nains vers eux.

Fili, Kili et Ori n'étaient certes pas à l'aise. Pourtant, la proximité de tous ces guerriers, si d'un côté elle les inquiétait, les rassurait également. Ils n'étaient plus seuls et les dangers de la forêt semblaient reculer loin du cercle formé par la lumière des flammes et la présence des elfes. De plus, leur roi avait parlé des nains. Restait à savoir ce que les nains en question penseraient lorsqu'ils les trouveraient au milieu des "Oreilles Pointues"... Ça risquait d'être difficile à expliquer. Les trois garçons étaient trop préoccupés pour se rendre compte que les elfes, autour d'eux semblait de leur côté plutôt soucieux.

A quelques kilomètres de là, la petite troupe conduite par Thorin avait perçu le signal. Dwalin raccourcit les rênes et retint sa monture.

\- Thorin, écoute !

Au loin, le son des cors s'élevait de manière régulière. Le signal était aisément reconnaissable.

\- Il les ont trouvés, commenta l'elfe qui les accompagnait d'une voix calme. Je vais les avertir que nous avons entendus.

Il souffla deux fois dans sa trompe. Il n'avait pas été spécialement content quand Thranduil l'avait désigné pour accompagner les nains. Enfin, il devait le reconnaître, ça n'avait pas été aussi pénible qu'il l'avait craint.

\- Suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il. Allons les rejoindre.

Il y eut quelques grincements de dents mais finalement le groupe le laissa prendre la tête. Somme toute, il était le plus habilité à se diriger dans ces fichus bois. Et plus tôt on en aurait fini mieux cela vaudrait. Les nains demeuraient sur le qui-vive mais l'éventualité d'en finir et de rentrer chez eux compensait leur agacement.

O0O

\- Seigneur, venez voir. J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose.

L'elfe qui avait parlé se dirigea vers le cadavre du troll. Horrible créature ! pensa Fili en lui jetant un coup d'œil. C'était le premier qu'il voyait et il le trouvait encore pires que ce qu'on lui en avait raconté.

Legolas, qui se chauffait les mains devant le feu, emboîta le pas à son père lorsque celui-ci s'approcha du cadavre.

\- Regardez.

Non sans répugnance, les guerriers avaient brièvement inspecté la besace que le troll portait en bandoulière. Ils y avaient trouvé la dépouille d'un jeune blaireau. Or, cette dernière présentait un aspect anormal. Elle portait d'étranges plaies aux pattes et sur le corps, comme si la chair était nécrosée. Même le sang, qui avait taché le poil, avait un drôle d'aspect.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, conclut l'elfe qui avait attiré l'attention de Thranduil sur le phénomène.

Legolas pensa que c'était le bon moment pour parler.

\- J'ai vu des arbres et des animaux morts qui avaient des traces semblables, émit-il à demi voix. Sauf que ça c'était étendu à tout leur corps. A l'entièreté des arbres.

Thranduil l'avait écouté sans mot dire. Quand l'adolescent se tut, il affichait un air tellement soucieux que le jeune elfe osa l'interroger :

\- Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, Père ?

\- Je ne t'en ai encore jamais parlé, Legolas, mais il y a un mal qui a commencé à se répandre dans la forêt. Et je crains que cela n'empire. J'ignore ce qui a provoqué la mort des arbres et des animaux dont tu parles, mais j'ai déjà reçu des rapports sur ce phénomène. Ça ne me plait pas du tout. Nous devons...

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des nains, conduits par leur éclaireur elfe. Le regard de Fili et Kili s'éclaira de manière significative.

\- Thorin ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Les yeux du roi des nains avaient en premier lieu cherché les enfants. Après quoi, ils tombèrent sur le cadavre du troll et il eut un frisson de peur rétrospective. Un troll ! Rien que ça ! Par tous les Valars !

Il mit pied à terre tandis que ses neveux couraient vers lui. Thorin ne souhaitait pas, devant des elfes, manifester quoi que ce soit. Ni soulagement ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Et pourtant ! Soulagé il l'était, oh que oui ! Presque instinctivement, il ouvrit les bras et laissa Fili et Kili s'y précipiter et l'enlacer tandis qu'Ori, transfiguré et bondissant comme un cabri, se ruait vers ses frères.

Thorin ne prononça pas un mot. Simplement il posa une main protectrice, peut-être légèrement possessive, sur les épaules des enfants. C'était un geste inconscient, destiné autant à rassurer ses neveux qu'à signifier aux elfes et au monde entier qu'ils lui appartenaient. Il était même possible, sinon probable, qu'une pointe de fierté se mêlait au reste.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en tâchant de conserver un ton égal.

A présent oui, ils se sentaient bien. Ô combien rassurés ! Le cauchemar allait prendre fin.

A quelques pas d'eux, Nori venait lui aussi de serrer son jeune frère entre ses bras. Puis il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua avec une certaine rudesse :

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- On-on-s-s-s-est pe-perdu, articula l'enfant tant bien que mal tandis que son frère le secouait de plus belle.

\- Nori ! intervint l'aîné.

Nori asséna une légère tape à son jeune frère à l'arrière de la tête (suffisamment légère pour que l'épaisseur de ses cheveux roux amortisse parfaitement l'impact) avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, de le soulever, le serrer contre son cœur et enfin le passer comme un paquet à Dori qui l'écrasa à son tour contre sa poitrine. Nori était ainsi : il lui fallait exprimer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ori y était accoutumé et ne s'en formalisait pas car si son frère puîné était brusque, il n'était jamais brutal. Le visage de l'enfant avait rosi de soulagement en retrouvant les siens.

Thranduil et Legolas avaient suivi ces différentes scènes avec des sentiments convergents. Le jeune prince était presque étonné de se sentir heureux pour les trois petits nains qui avaient partagé sa compagnie. Il avait eu raison, pensa-t-il, de leur proposer de rester avec lui. Il était content de penser qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur famille et qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils lui avaient apporté leur aide quand le besoin s'en était fait sentir. Il était content pour eux, simplement. Lui-même allait à présent retrouver la sécurité du palais. Il était sincèrement heureux de penser que les trois jeunes nains, de leur côté, allaient retrouver la sécurité de leur montagne. Il aurait été très mal à l'aise s'il avait dû les imaginer errant toujours dans la forêt, exposé à tous les périls. Ça n'aurait pas été bien. Oui c'était ça. Ç'aurait été... une mauvaise chose. Une mauvaise action.

Un indéfinissable sourire errait sur les lèvres de Thranduil. Ainsi donc, les nains éprouvaient bien des sentiments. C'était indéniable, s'il devait en juger par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Même Thorin avait du mal à paraître impassible. Rien que la manière dont les gosses s'étaient jetés dans ses bras et dont il les gardait à présent près de lui, contre lui, était éloquente. L'espace d'un bref (trop bref) instant, Thranduil se dit que peut-être les nains et les elfes n'étaient pas SI différents qu'il l'avait toujours cru.

Soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son fils, surtout après avoir entendu ses révélations un instant plus tôt, le roi des elfes éprouvait une certaine empathie pour d'autres parents qui avaient été, à juste titre, inquiets pour leur progéniture. Ce sentiment se dissiperait sans doute très vite mais pour le moment, il était bien présent. Au même instant un elfe poussa un cri d'alerte, rompant le charme :

\- Seigneur ! Regardez !

Tout le monde tourna la tête. Ori poussa un cri : il avait trouvé impressionnant l'élan que montait le roi des elfes, certes, mais au moins la bête n'avait rien de répugnant. Elle pouvait certainement s'avérer dangereuse, mais moins que... _ça_ , ce qui arrivait à présent. Est-ce que tout ce qui vivait sous cette forêt était atteint de gigantisme ? se demanda le garçon, affolé. Car les créatures qui à présent convergeaient vers eux étaient monstrueuses. Pattes interminables, mandibules cliquetantes assez grandes pour sectionner un bras, gros ventre mou couvert de poils… elles étaient plus grandes qu'un cheval !

\- Des araignées géantes !

\- Voilà autre chose ! fit Dwalin.

Sans le savoir, le guerrier partageait peu ou prou l'état d'esprit d'Ori. Il commençait à trouver qu'il y avait un peu beaucoup de monstres dans cette fichue forêt. Il repoussa néanmoins ces considérations pour se concentrer sur le danger présent. Immédiatement, il n'y eut plus ni de part ni d'autre de parents heureux de retrouver leurs enfants mais uniquement des guerriers prêts à livrer bataille.

\- Fili ! Kili ! A couvert ! ordonna Thorin en écartant de lui ses neveux et en dégainant son épée. Dans la grotte !

\- Tu vas avec eux ! cria Dori en déposant à terre son jeune frère. Vite !

\- Legolas !

Thranduil désigna à son tour la grotte d'un coup d'œil impérieux avant de bondir lestement sur sa monture.

\- Mais Père, je peux me battre ! protesta le jeune elfe, indigné.

\- Sûrement pas ! Pas dans ton état.

Il avait bien remarqué l'étrange raideur de son fils et la façon dont il avait tendance à comprimer ses côtes. Il avait vu les deux flèches que le garçon avait tiré sur le troll. Jamais Legolas n'avait si mal visé, depuis ses tous premiers essais d'archer. Preuve s'il en était besoin que ses mouvements étaient gênés par une blessure quelconque.

Les nains se disposèrent ensuite en ligne, presque coude à coude, formant barrage devant la grotte qui abritait les plus jeunes, épées et haches de guerre prêts à servir. Les elfes de leur côté étaient remontés en selle. Le combat fut violent mais redoutablement efficace : les elfes tournaient autour des araignées et les lardaient de leurs traits. Les nains leur tailladaient les pattes et le bas du corps, évitant les redoutables mandibules sans jamais laisser les monstres franchir leur ligne défensive. Prises entre deux feux, les araignées semblaient presque indécises, comme si elles ne savaient pas quels adversaires affronter. Les elfes à cheval paraissaient insaisissables, volant, tourbillonnant autour d'elles, décochant flèche sur flèche. Les nains étaient moins rapides mais opposaient aux assaillantes un barrage d'acier, tout en frappant juste et avec efficacité. L'un dans l'autre, l'association des deux groupes fit merveille et fut d'une redoutable efficacité : sans les nains pour défendre la grotte, les elfes auraient perdu de leur mobilité car ils auraient dû le faire eux-mêmes. Sans les elfes qui attaquaient les monstres de toutes parts, les nains auraient eu infiniment plus de mal à ajuster leurs coups.

Tant et si bien que globalement, malgré la violence de l'affrontement, ce dernier fut rapide. Haletants, Fili, Kili, Ori et Legolas y avaient assisté depuis leur abri de roche, rêvant de s'y mêler tout en admirant la maîtrise de leurs aînés. Par recoupements, Fili et Kili pensaient que c'était ces horribles araignées qui les suivaient depuis un certain temps et qui faisaient bouger les branches des taillis. Le cliquètement qu'ils avaient entendu par deux fois, c'était soit leurs mandibules soit leur espèce d'étrange langage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque le dernier arachnide, pattes sectionnées, ne fut plus qu'une masse inerte sur le sol de la forêt, il y eut un moment un peu étrange, comme si le temps lui-même suspendait son cours. Elfes et nains firent le compte de leurs blessures, apportèrent les premiers soins à ceux qui étaient le plus sérieusement atteints et, comme la fureur du combat coulaient encore dans leur veine et que n'importe quel guerrier se trouvera toujours en étroite communion d'esprit avec celui qui a combattu à ses côtés, que le sang versé en commun crée des liens inconnus du commun des mortels, durant un instant toute inimitié disparut. Chacun apporta son aide là où elle était nécessaire, il y eut des sourires rapides, vites ravalés, quelques mots échangés sans la moindre acrimonie puis, finalement, tout le monde se retrouva, pour tout dire, un peu bête. Chacun redevint lui-même, une distance, à nouveau, écarta les uns des autres, ceux qui durant quelques minutes n'avaient plus formé qu'une seule troupe de combattants unis contre un ennemi commun et dans un même but redevinrent deux groupes distincts.

\- Bien, fit enfin Thranduil. Feldïr va vous reconduite à la lisière de la forêt. Vous ne pourriez pas retrouver votre chemin d'ici.

\- Entendu, répondit Thorin.

C'était vrai, tous deux ne s'aimaient pas et cela ne changerait jamais. Mais ils avaient collaboré pour retrouver et protéger leurs enfants respectifs, ils s'étaient battus ensemble, et même si ce souvenir ne tarderait sans doute pas à s'estomper, pour le moment il demeurait vif dans leur esprit.

Legolas et les trois jeunes nains le ressentirent parfaitement. Ils en éprouvèrent tous quatre le même soulagement : tous appréhendaient un peu les commentaires de leurs parents respectifs quant au fait qu'on les ait retrouvés tous ensemble. Ils étaient prêts à dire la vérité, bien sûr : "Il nous a aidés" / "Ils m'ont aidé", mais enfin... Ils se regardèrent, chacun esquissant un sourire un peu timide, puis ils parlèrent tous ensemble :

\- Merci.

Thranduil haussa les sourcils pendant que Thorin fronçait les siens.

\- Bonne chance, ajouta Legolas.

\- Soigne-toi bien, renchérit Kili.

\- Oui, ajouta Fili, prends soin de toi.

\- Au revoir, conclut Ori.

\- On rentre, grognèrent ensemble les deux rois.

O0O

\- Ils ont été grondés ? demanda Frodon.

Bilbon sourit.

\- Un peu. Pas tellement, parce que leurs familles étaient trop contentes de les retrouver tous sains et saufs après avoir vu à quels dangers ils avaient échappé. Le lendemain, Kili n'eut pas la permission de sortir, car il était blessé et outre son dos écorché il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses mains : il avait fallu inciser ses paumes pour en retirer les échardes. Alors Fili et Ori restèrent avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie. D'ailleurs, après toutes les émotions de la veille, passer une journée paisible à l'intérieur n'avait rien de désagréable. Un jour de repos ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, bien au contraire. Quant à Legolas, son père lui fit jurer de ne plus s'aventurer seul dans la forêt, pas avant d'être devenu grand et fort et capable de se défendre contre tous les périls. Cela l'agaça un peu mais en même temps, il dut reconnaître que Thranduil n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- J'aurais eu très peur, dans la forêt, dit Frodon.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, dans cette forêt.

\- Vous y avez été ? Vous ne me l'avez jamais raconté.

\- C'est une histoire effrayante. Et contrairement à celle que je viens de te raconter, elle est vraie. Tu as le temps de l'entendre, plus tard.

\- Celle-là elle était belle, d'histoire. Même si elle n'était pas vraie.

Oui, pensa Bilbon. Dans son conte, il avait inventé un sort plus doux à ses amis. Moins d'épreuve, aussi. Il avait même été jusqu'à imaginer une sorte de rapprochement entre les elfes et les nains. Car s'il restait pour jamais le cambrioleur de la Compagnie de Thorin, il serait également toujours très proche d'un elfe comme Elrond. Pour ne citer que lui.

Heureusement, pensa Bilbon, que l'on peut inventer des histoires. D'ailleurs tous les peuples ont leurs propres contes, leur propre folklore. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien. En cela toutes les races se ressemblent.

Rêveur, Bilbon resta longtemps ce soir-là à regarder le feu et à essayer d'imaginer les multiples types de récits des différents peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Il aurait aimé les connaître. Pour lui-même bien sûr, mais également pour les raconter à son tour.

Il y avait peut-être moyen d'en collecter quelques uns ici et là et d'en faire un recueil. Frodon pourrait même l'y aider, cela l'amuserait certainement.

Bilbon se promit de réfléchir très sérieusement à cette idée.

 **FIN**

 **000000**

 **Comme vous l'aurez compris, il se pourrait que je rajoute des contes de toutes sortes à la suite.**

 **Laissons faire l'inspiration, en espérant qu'elle soit au rendez-vous.**


End file.
